


One Piece Drabbles

by NuhnYah



Category: One Piece
Genre: A cluster fuck of, Drabbles, Multi, and, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuhnYah/pseuds/NuhnYah
Summary: This is a collection of one-shot stories that I've written. All stories are different ratings and pairings ratings will be in the summaries/notes of each story along with any warnings. There's no posting schedule for these little drabbles, just when I get requests or when I feel like posting. The work as a whole will be rated Explicit because there are Explicit stories but not all of them will be.For the sake of not wanting an entire wall of tags, only ships will be tagged, everything else will be in the notes so rEad them.Enjoy!





	1. KidLu~ One Year to Go

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for No1_Gem_Queen (on wattpad) who suggested I write some kidlu.
> 
> The story is in-universe and takes place right smack in the middle of the time skip. Let's just say Luffy gets an unexpected visit.
> 
> Rated Explicit  
> 4.4K Words

Kid couldn't get that kid out of his head. It was stupid, so fucking stupid. The kid he had met once, a year ago in Saboady. That's it. It wasn't even a proper meeting but damned it all. He had caught Kid's attention when the two of them, and Trafalgar, fought the marines. Then the idiot disappeared off the face of the planet for weeks and showed up in the fucking war. Turning out to be the brother of a damn Whitebeard fleet commander. Now that really caught Kid's attention. Seeing the news after Whitebeard died was one hell of a ride. Monkey D. Luffy was a storm of cataclysmic chaos.

And he's vanished off the face of the planet again. No one's heard a word from him since the Paramount War.

"Captain, there's an island on the horizon," Killer said.

"What's our food supply look like?"

"We might last a week if we ration."

"Then let's stop there, even if there aren't any inhabitants there will be animals.

"You should know, it's inside the calm belt." Kid nodded

"A few sea kings won't stop us, I'm not rationing if I don't have to." Kid kicked his feet up on the table in front of him. Kid took to sitting in the mess hall to think when it was empty. Lately, his thoughts were on Strawhat Luffy.

"Alright, I'll give the order then," Killer said.

"I'll be out there in a second," Kid said. Kid downed the rest of his drink and made his way to the deck. The sails went slack and the ship started to slow.

"Get the oars ready!" Kid ordered. Kid could see a speck of an island on the horizon, he could make out the greenery on it. Good. At least there'd be some sort of food on the island for them.

It took hours to get there, the crew did rotations on the oars. Kid, Killer, Heat, and Wire kept watching for sea kings along the perimeter of the ship. Most of the time, they attacked in threes. Those fish didn't stand a chance against the Kid Pirates.

They made landfall at dusk, the air was warm and calm. It must be a summer island.

"Set up camp, try not to eat what's left of our food, who knows how long it'll take to get more." Kid said. The Kid pirate's set up camp on the beach, bordering the woods. Their ship anchored just offshore, dingeys laying in the sand next to tents. Kid hung a hammock right on the border of the forest and the beach. If anything got curious enough to poke at his crew, he'd know it.

It was the middle of the night when Kid heard the woods moving. Kid laid in his hammock, waiting for whatever beast to crawl out of hiding spot. Maybe it'd be part of tomorrows breakfast. The noise came from the trees. Damn, probably just a bird.

"Oh, it's you," A voice said. Monkey D. Luffy hung over Kid from the tree.

"What the fuck?" Kid retorted. Strawhat Luffy was the last person he expected to run into. Especially, in lack of his strawhat.

"You know, you're gunna attract all the animals on the island over here right?" Luffy said. "I could see the smoke from the beach on the other side."

"You're alive?" Kid asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Luffy asked. Luffy pulled himself up into the tree. Kid couldn't see him anymore. Luffy lowered himself onto Kid's hammock, setting himself between Kid's feet.

"Where's you're crew?" Luffy shrugged.

"I dunno, but I'll see them soon, there's only a year left."

"For what?"

"Training, duh. We're not strong enough for the New World yet." Luffy leaned back and stretched his legs out alongside Kid's. So Strawhat was here alone. Kid smirked at the thought. Only to immediately banish it. It meant nothing. The catalyst in front of Kid would not share Kid's fascination.

"Is that what you're doing here?" Kid asked he sat up a bit.

"Yeah, Rayleigh is training me, he's gunna leave before the year's over though." Luffy locked his fingers behind his head. The red tank top Luffy wore emphasized the muscles on Luffy's arms that were certainly not there a year ago. "What are you doin' here anyway? Isn't it hard to get into the calm belt?"

"I'm on my way to meet Apoo and Hawkins, we're thinking about forming an alliance," Kid said. "My ship is running low on food and this island was closest."

"Ooh," Luffy hummed. "Guess that makes sense."

"Mhm," Kid hummed. Luffy stretched his arm up into the trees. It snapped back to place with a fruit of some sort in hand. Kid could only wonder at how flexible Luffy was. Or how easily he would-

Nope, not going there. Luffy broke the fruit in half and offered some to Kid.

"Thanks," he said, taking a bite from it.

"If you're gunna gather food you better do it fast. The seasons only last a week here. It'll be winter in a day or two." Luffy said.

"If this weren't the grand line I might laugh at that," Kid said. Luffy looked off into the trees.

"I better go," Luffy said. "Be careful hunting the animals here, they're tougher than they look and you should probably move your camp around." Kid didn't want him to leave. He almost said as much.

"If I move, how will you find me?" Kid asked.

"Well, I found you this time," Luffy said. Luffy stretched his arm in the trees and pulled himself out of Kid's hammock. Kid listened to Luffy disappear into the forest.

Well damn. Just when Kid thought he might get over his obsession with Monkey D. Luffy.

Luffy had been right about one thing, the animals here were a pain in the ass. Just getting one down took both Kid and Killer. The vegetables and fruit we easy to come by. They could always fish once they left. They hung the meat to dry. Kid took Luffy's advice and moved camp too. The only thing that bothered Kid was that he couldn't see his ship from where he was no. Heat and Wire stayed behind to watch over it, but it still made him uncomfortable.   
Kid was laying in his Hammock again, his crew cooking up dinner with the sun setting.

"You're still here?" Luffy asked he was up in the trees like some sort of forest nymph.

"Yep, we need enough food for another two weeks," Kid said.

"That's a lot, your crew is pretty big."

"Mhm," Kid said.

"I miss my crew," Luffy said. Kid watched his own crew, he couldn't imagine being without them a full year, let alone two.

"I bet," Kidd said.

"Captian," One of Kid's crew came up to him. He didn't see Luffy up in the trees.

"Dinner?" He asked, offering a plate to Kid.   
"Thanks," Kid said.

"No problem," he said, sauntering back to the others.

"You gunna come down from there?" Kid asked, he sat up and let his legs hang over his hammock. Luffy dropped onto Kid's hammock.

"Here," Kid tore the big chunk of meat in two and offered some to Luffy. "For the fruit last night."

"Oh, thanks," Luffy said. He took it gratefully.

"Rayleigh ain't getting on your ass for dipping?" Kid asked.

"He's not here right now," Luffy said. "He leaves for a few days at a time every once and a while." Luffy really is all by himself then. "He gives me training tasks, sometimes they're easy, sometimes not."

"What'd he leave you with this time then?" Kid asked, taking another bite from his food.

"Become friends with all the animals that help me train."

"Really?" Kid scoffed.

"I was already friends with most of 'em, but there's this monkey that just won't come eat with the rest of us, I've offered him all kinds of fruit, bananas too," Luffy huffed.

"Maybe he just doesn't like you," Kid suggested.

"Whatever, I'll still make him my friend," Luffy grumbled. Luffy leaned on Kid's shoulder and yawned. Kid stiffened but didn't say anything to get Luffy off him.

"Good luck with that."

"How come you're starting an alliance?" Luffy asked.

"To take down a Yonko," Kid said.

"Which one?" Luffy asked.

"Don't know yet, don't really care which one, I just want their title," Kid said. "Big Mom might be the easiest, I ain't stupid enough to go after Kaido or Blackbeard."

"What about Shanks?" Luffy asked quietly.

"Maybe," Kid muttered. Kid set his empty plate on the ground. Luffy yawned and stretched over Kids lap.

"You know, Shanks gave me my Strawhat," Luffy said.

"Seriously?"

"Yup, when I was Seven."

"You related or something?"

"Nah."

Kid glanced down at Luffy, his eyes were closed, his arms folded beneath his head. Luffy was completely vulnerable to Kid. Nothing would stop him from dragging his hand over Luffy's body.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"Hm?" Kid hummed in response.

"You're staring at me," Luffy said.

"Don't flatter yourself, I was just spacing out," Kid retorted.

"Whatever you say." Luffy arched his back and relaxed against Kid's legs. Was he trying to get Kid to touch him? Luffy shifted, stretching up a bit more. His shirt rode up and revealed a slit of skin almost as wide as Kid's thumb. Fuck.

"Get off me," Kid grumbled.

"Awe, but you're comfy," Luffy complained.

"Get off," Kid repeated. Luffy sighed and sat upright.

Kid took back his hammock and laid over it. Luffy frowned there wasn't much space for him anymore. In fact, he was almost in Kid's lap.

"Are you sleeping?" Luffy asked, leaning over Kid just a little too close.

"No," Kid said.

"Oh," Luffy muttered. "Are you trying to?"

"Not really."

Luffy relaxed against Kid side, this little thing called gravity forced them closer together.

Too close, Kid thought. Way too close.

Luffy looked up at Kid who was still laying there with his eyes closed. It looked a lot like he was sleeping.

Luffy couldn't help but stare at his purple lips. Lipstick, Luffy was sure that was what made them so purple. Luffy had seen Nami and Robin wear it on occasion. A few guys too, but Kid didn't really fit with those guys that would wear it.   
Luffy kinda wanted to try some himself. It was so odd, did it taste weird? Good? Did it taste at all? How did it feel? Was it sticky, or oily? Luffy tilted his head. Where Kid's lips met, the purple was faded into the natural pinkish color of his lips.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me?" Kid suddenly asked. Luffy met Kids eyes. Luffy shifted a little closer to Kid. "Well?"

"Yeah," Luffy said. Kid frowned.

"Why?"

Luffy kissed Kid.

Kids mind went blank. Luffy's lips were warm and soft and perfect. And Kid was caught completely off guard, so enthralled by Luffy's lips that he wanted more. Kid pushed him away.

"I didn't say you kiss me you fucking brat," Kid cursed.

"Oh," Luffy muttered with Kids lipstick smudged onto his lips. "Sorry." Kid sat up, pushing Luffy further back as he did.

"What makes you think you can just kiss people without asking?" Kid grumbled.

"I said sorry, dick," Luffy muttered. Kid frowned. Kid leaned closer to Luffy, grabbing him and pulling him closer too.

"Hey-" Kid cut Luffy off by smashing their lips together. This was much better. Luffy put up some protest, any more and Kid would have pulled away because any more would have made it very clear, Luffy did not want it. But Luffy did, Luffy kissed back. Yes, this is how it should be, with Luffy under him and Luffy being the one caught off guard. Kid bit Luffy's bottom lip and with a sharp gasp Luffy's lips parted.   
  
Luffy quickly discovered lipstick was not sticky, nor was it oily, but it was creamy. But the taste, he wasn't sure if that was Kid or the lipstick, or both. 

Kid pulled away from Luffy. "And if you're gunna kiss someone without asking, make it a _real_ kiss."

Luffy's lips covered and surrounded by Kid's smudged lipstick was not something Kid expected to be turned on by. But damn, the sight was hot.

"You should go before it gets too dark," Kid muttered.

"I made it back last night with no problem," Luffy stated.

"Luck of a dumbass."

"Fine, if you want me to go, I'll leave," Luffy muttered.

"Only so you don't get lost in that fucking forest, dipshit," Kid growled.

"I'll go if I can have another kiss like that," Luffy said.

"Damned spoiled brat," Kid muttered. Still, Kid kissed Luffy. Luffy parted his lips with no warning and Kid took full advantage of that. Pushing his tongue into Luffy's mouth. Luffy hummed against Kid's lips. It took everything Kid had to pull away from Luffy.

"Don't get lost," Kid said.

"I won't," Luffy assured.

Turned out, Luffy was right about two things.

It was fucking cold the next morning. So cold, that frost covered the sand. Kid could see his breath in the air and the heat rising up from the morning campfire. Kid made his way to his crew, where they all huddled around the fire that was warming up their breakfast.

"Fucking shit," Killer grumbled. "I thought this was a summer island."

"It's going to be a pain in the ass to get any food now," another from Kid's crew said.

"It'll last a week, for now, let's get back to the ship we have enough to last that long," Kid ordered.

"Aye, Captain." Was heard all around.

"Killer will stay here with me to hunt down another beast or two when you get back to the ship send Heat and Wire out here," Kid added.

Another round of "Aye, Captain."

The crew started to break down camp, leaving supplies for Kid, Killer, Heat, and Wire. The took a short break to eat when the food was done and headed for the ship. Heat and Wire came back and the four set out into the woods. While they hunted, it snowed, thick and heavy. Still, they managed to catch two beasts. One and a half to store, half to eat today. Heat and Wire headed back to the ship.

"Captain, why are we waiting?" Killer asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Strawhat is on the island." Kid said.

"Shit, I thought he was dead."

"So did I," Kid agreed.

"What the plan then?"

"Nothing, he saw our fires the first night we camped, told me we should keep moving our camp, he said the seasons change fast too."

"He say why?"

Kid shook his head. "No, but I had a gut feeling to listen to him, at least with the camp part, didn't really believe him about the seasons."

"If he doesn't come?" Killer asked. Kid shrugged.

"Then he doesn't."

And he didn't. At least not while Kid and Killer were on land. He didn't the next night either.

Or the one after that. Kid wasn't sure if it was their kisses or the winter that kept Luffy away.

On the 6th day, low and behold, the seasons changed again. Winter gave way to spring and Kid sent his crew back to the island. They had gathered plenty of meat for the remainder of their trip. Now they just needed the fruits and vegetables to ward off scurvy.

Kid hung his hammock in the same place he had the first night they anchored. His crew set up camp and set to scavenging during the day. The outcome wasn't favorable. They'd probably have to wait until next week to get anything worthwhile.

They were already a week behind. He'd have to give Apoo and Hawkins a call.

"Hey," Luffy said from the trees. "Still here?"

"Only 'cause I don't wanna see my crew die from scurvy," Kid said.

"Oh," Luffy mumbled, he lowered himself onto Kid's hammock again.

"I thought that kiss drove you away," Kid admitted.

"No, the way I get he was too full of snow," Luffy said. "It was taller than me and too soft to walk through."

"Doesn't take much to be taller than you," Kid remarked.

"Rayleigh came back too," Luffy said.

"He know I'm here?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, he saw you on his way." That was a bit worrying. How didn't Kid notice a ship passing by on waters like this?

"I haven't been able to get you out of my head since last time," Luffy said.

"You back for more?" Kid asked he'd gladly give it to Luffy and so much more.

"I don't know." Luffy blushed. Kid could help by smirk at that.

"Fuck babe, that wasn't shit," Kid scoffed.

"No?" Luffy asked. That made Luffy wonder just how much Kid could do to him.

"If you really want, I'll make sure I'm so stuck in your head you won't be able to fight me when it comes down to the One Piece," Kid said.

"Yeah right," Luffy retorted. "I'm gunna be the one to become Pirate King."

"We'll see about that," Kid said. "That a yes or a no, Strawhat?"

"Okay," Luffy relented. Kid smirked. Who knew stopping on this island would result in this? Kid leaned in close to Luffy.

"Oh?" Luffy hummed just before their lips met. Kid pulled away with a small whine coming from Luffy.

Kid climbed out of his hammock and wandered into the forest.

"You coming?" He called. Luffy followed.

"Kid?" Luffy lost sight of him. The moon was full and they weren't so deep in the forest that the growth blocked out the light.

Still, he couldn't find Kid. "Kid?"

Luffy wandered deeper into the forest searching for Kid. Where the hell did he go?

Something wrapped around Luffy's waist. It was Kid's arm. Large and muscular in comparison to Luffy's small frame. Kid kissed Luffy's neck and pulled Luffy close until Luffy's back was pressed to Kid's chest. Luffy could only imagine the marks Kid's lipstick was leaving on his skin.

Luffy wanted more. Craved more.

Kid slipped his hand under Luffy's shirt.

"Kid," Luffy sighed. Kid glanced around for a surface to pin Luffy to. A tree stump, a mound of grass, something that was the dirt-covered forest ground. A boulder was close by, embedded into the ground, and roughly the height of a kitchen counter. A little shorter maybe. Kid turned Luffy by his hips and kissed him. Luffy hooked his arms around Kid's neck and Kid pulled him in the direction of the rock as they kissed. Kid lifted Luffy onto the rock. He really was so fucking small. Could Luffy even take him?

Shit, he was made out of rubber, of course, he could. Kid pulled away and kissed Luffy's neck again. He bit at Luffy skin until he got what he wanted.   
Luffy moaned in his ear and tangled his fingers into Kid's hair.

"Kid," Luffy sighed when Kid bit that oh-so-sweet spot again. Kid pulled Luffy's shirt off and moved his hands down Luffy's side. Kid pulled off the vest he wore and dropped it onto the rock before pushing Luffy onto his back. Kid kissed down Luffy's chest and stomach, eager to get into Luffy's pants.

Kid kissed just below Luffy's naval taking the time to bit at his skin there. Luffy arched his back into Kid. Kid pushed him against the rock and palmed Luffy's crotch.

"Kid!" Luffy gasped. Luffy was already getting hard and Kid had barely touched him. Kid undid Luffy's pants and pulled them down and let them fall to the ground.

"Open," Kid ordered, pressing his thumb to Luffy's lip. Luffy did as he was told and opened his mouth only to get Kid's fingers shoved down his throat. Luffy eyes watered as he sucked on Kid's fingers. Kid pulled his fingers out of Luffy mouth.

"Need you on your knees, babe," Kid murmured. Luffy didn't like the thought of that one bit.

"Nuh-uh," Luffy argued. Kid sighed and clicked his tongue.

"Spoiled fucking brat," he muttered. Kid slid his dry hand under Luffy and lifted him up. "Just gotta make shit difficult."

Kid kissed Luffy and forced him to turn around

"Hey!" Luffy grumbled. Kid grabbed the back of Luffy's neck and pushed him into the rock.

"Now we gotta do this again, open." Kid leaned over Luffy and pushed his fingers back into Luffy's mouth. Luffy groaned. He hated the way Kid took power over him, but fuck, the way Kid ordered him around was so hot. Luffy hardly wanted to put up a fight but, he wanted Kid to shove him into this rock until his knees were scraped up. Kid pushed his fingers far enough into his throat that Luffy gagged.

"Damn, that's hot," Kid hummed against Luffy's ear. Kids rolled his hips against Luffy's ass. Kid pulled his fingers from Luffy's mouth and teased Luffy's ass.

"Kid just do it already!" Luffy finally snapped.

"Your crew must spoil you fucking rotten," Kid grumbled. Kid slowly pushed a finger into Luffy.

"Fuck, I'm made out of rubber. I Can take more than that," Luffy snapped while Kid just barely touched him.

"Mhm," Kid hummed, pushing another finger into Luffy's tight ass. Just as slow. He might be stretchy but right now Luffy fit perfectly around Kid's fingers.

"Aaah," Luffy moaned as Kid added a third finger.

Fuck it felt so good. So good, Kid made Luffy's legs shake. Kid fingered Luffy so good, stretching him wide open. So wide Luffy grew a little worried. Just how big was Kid?

"Fuck, Kid," Luffy whined, spreading his legs further apart and leaning into Kid's fingers. Kid pinched Luffy's ass.

"Knock it off," Kid grumbled, he spread his finger, making Luffy moan nice and loud. Luffy's moaned were enough to get Kid nice and hard. The bulge in his pants was proof enough. Kid pulled his fingers out of Luffy and started undoing his pants.

Luffy looked at Kid over his shoulder.

"Wh-" he started to say, the question died on his lips when Luffy the tip of Kid's cock against his hole. Luffy whined with anticipation.

"Hurry up," Luffy demanded.

"Shut up, you damned brat," Kid retorted. Kid pushed his fingers back into Luffy instead, just out of resentment.

Luffy was getting annoyed.

"You bastard, fuck me already, fuck me hard. Make me scream," Luffy demanded with such a haughty tone. Oh, Kid will.

"Careful what you wish for, you spoiled bitch," Kid said with the click of his tongue. Kid pulled his fingers out of Luffy again and replaced them with his hard cock.

"Aaah, fuck-Kid!" Luffy moaned. Luffy grabbed at the rock under him. Luffy wasn't sure what he had expected, but Kid being so fucking big was not one of them.

Kid ran his hand up Luffy's spine until his fingers met Luffy's hair.

"You like that?" Kid asked, pulling Luffy's head back. Kid leaned over him and kissed Luffy's neck. "Hm? You want more?"

"Please," Luffy gasped. Kid pounded into Luffy. Luffy fit so fucking perfectly around his dick.

"Mmm, Kid!" Luffy gasped and moaned. His entire body tensed with Kid's thrusts which only made Luffy tighter and Kid hornier.

"Fuck-faster please, more," Luffy begged with his moaning. Kid pounded into him hard, relentlessly.

"So fucking loud," Kid huffed, slowing down in his thrusting.

"I said _faster,_ " Luffy growled.

"I heard you." Kid brought both his hand to Luffy's hips and pulled out.

" _Kid_?" Luffy gritted impatiently. Kid turned Luffy onto his back. "Oh."   
Kid, without warning, plunged back into Luffy. Fucking him right into the rock.

"Oh, Kid! Fuuck." Luffy drew out that last word until it became part of his moaning. Fuck, Luffy was close, he could feel his orgasm building up and it was driving him absolutely insane.

"Harder, please just fuck me harder," Luffy growled. Kid was starting to see very quickly why Luffy always go what he wanted. It was like his words were laced with haki or some shit and Luffy didn't even realize it.

Kid thrust into Luffy, his full length sliding in and out. He could just devour Luffy the entire night.

Luffy reached up, stretching his arms to hook around the back of Kid's neck. He pulled Kid closer to him. Luffy dug his nails into Kid with the new angle Kid was fucking him in.

"Shit," Kidd growled against Luffy's ear. Luffy let out a loud moan with word completely unintelligible. So loud it rung in Kid's hear. His crew definitely heard that. Hell, Rayleigh probably heard it too.

"Shit, Kid, right there," Luffy shouted with his moan. Kid hat hit that oh-so-sweet spot.

"The whole fucking island just heard you begging for my dick," Kid hummed, bitting Luffy's neck. Luffy tipped his head back and arched his back, moaning with shaky breaths and he came onto his and Kid's stomachs.

Luffy unraveled under Kid, moaned with incoherent mumbling until Kid finished in him.

Kid pulled out slow, so not slow enough to let Luffy forget he was there. Luffy pulled Kid closer and kissed him. He kissed Kid for that taste of his lips again. This time without the lipstick, because that was all over Luffy's body.

"Captain," Killer sounded annoyed.   
  
"What?" Kid huffed. 

"We've been searching for you for hours," Killer explained.

"I've been out here for hours?" Kid asked.

"All night, the sun's about to come up."

"Shit," Kid cursed. He moved to sit up but realized Luffy was laying on his chest, thankfully fully clothed, so that was a plus.

"Strawhat," Kid said, shaking the pirate wake. Luffy sat up with a yawn, rubbing his eyes.

"Uh-oh," he muttered. "I have to go or Rayleigh will kill me!"

"Silvers Rayleigh is on this island too?" Killer asked.

"Uh-huh," Luffy said, jumping up from his place. Luffy stretched his arm into the trees.

"See you." And he was gone. Kid got to his feet, the forest floor was no comfortable place to sleep.

"Did you fuck Strawhat?" Killer asked, glancing over his shoulder in the direction Luffy left in.

"Yeah, what of it?" Kid asked. 


	2. UsoLu~ Art Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern College AU: Usopp is a freshman art student with very few friends, and far from home. Luffy has trouble keeping jobs, but hey, this one's easy. All he's gotta do is sit still while people practice drawing, right?
> 
> Warnings: Unrequited Law/Luffy, underage drinking, canon typical violence
> 
> Rated: G  
> 4.7K Words

Usopp laid out all his pencils, from 4H to 6B. Usopp had his kneaded eraser too, and the rubber one. His blending stumps and even a few charcoal pencils in case he needed a lot of contrast. People were starting to fill the studio. The class didn't start for at least another five minutes.

"Hey, you're new." Usopp nearly fell from his seat when the guy spoke to him.

"What?" Usopp asked, not even looking up at the guy.

"I haven't seen you around, so you're new, right?" Usopp finally looked up at the guy. He wasn't very tall, but he was certainly pretty. He must have been close to Usopp's age. His black hair wasn't quite long enough to frame his face, it looked like it hadn't seen a comb in weeks. The guy was definitely in shape too, he was scrawny but lean.

"Uh, yeah," Usopp confirmed.

"Are you a freshman?" The guy asked. 

"Right again."

"Cool, I'm Luffy," Luffy said with a smile. 

"Usopp," Usopp replied. 

"That's an odd name." 

"And yours isn't?" Luffy shrugged. 

"Good afternoon, I am Mr. Three." An older man spoke now, the professor of the class. "I'm aware this is a sculpting class, but still we'll start with drawing. Luffy, if you will." Luffy set took his hat off and set on a chair. He pulled his T-shirt off and slipped out of the baggy shorts he wore and walked into the middle of the room.   
Completely naked. 

Usopp sat there, taken aback as Luffy posed. Luffy glanced at Usopp with a smirk. Usopp blushed and hid behind his easel. Focus on drawing Usopp, not the incredibly hot model in front of you. 

Usopp was too gay to deal with this. 

One unusually long class, and mediocre drawing later, Usopp made his way back to his dorm room. It was nearly halfway across campus, still, Usopp walked. 

"Usopp!" Vivi called from behind him, she hooked her arm around his neck and fell into pace with Usopp.

"Hi, Vivi," Usopp muttered. 

"Are you done with classes? Nami and I are going to get lunch with some of our friends, you should come." 

"I've only got about an hour before my next class, so as long as it's not too far away." 

"Oh, good, it's just down the street, I told Nami I was on my way, so let's hurry." Vivi grabbed Usopp's hand and led him off-campus. Vivi and Usopp had been close since the start of high school, Vivi and Kaya were the first Usopp told when he figured out he was gay. 

"So, first week of classes, how is it so far?" Vivi asked. 

"Fine, for the most part, we've been getting started right away with all the course work," Usopp said. Vivi hooked her arm through Usopps as they walked together. 

"Oh, my classes have been like that too. I've already got at least a couple hours worth of homework." 

"How's Nami doing with the bar? I haven't talked to her since school started," Usopp said. 

"She's trying to get Nojiko to jack up the prices but Nojiko won't budge." 

"So nothing new there?" Usopp asked with a grin. 

"Yeah," Vivi sighed. 

"Have you talked to Kaya?" Usopp asked. Vivi shook her head. 

"She's doing great, she's really excited about the nursing program over there," Usopp said. Vivi nodded as Usopp spoke. 

"Good, I'm glad." 

"Who exactly is included in these friends of yours and Nami's?" 

"It's no one I think you've met before, their an odd group, Nami and I met them at the bar- I think two weeks ago- and it already feels like we've known them for years," Vivi said. 

"Huh, well that was specific," Usopp said with just a hint of sarcasm. 

"Okay, okay, there's Robin, she's an archeology major, I'm pretty sure she's a senior, then there's her boyfriend Franky. Now he's weird and loud, the complete opposite of Robin really," Vivi started. "Then there's Brook, now he's a little odd too, as far as I know, he lives off performing on his violin on street corners. Of course, we've got Jimbe, he's honestly the dad friend, Franky is a dad friend too. And Chopper, he's still in high school. And I can't forget about Zoro and Sanji. Now there's some sexual tension between them that they are so oblivious to that its kind of sickening." 

"I don't think I needed to know that..." Usopp muttered. 

"And finally, there's Luffy he-"

"Luffy?" Usopp asked. 

"Yeah, you know him?" 

"I just met him..." Usopp said he couldn't help the blush that couldn't have been all that noticeable thanks to his darker skin. Vivi never failed to notice though. 

"Oh! You've got a thing for him, huh?" Vivi hugged Usopps arm a little tighter. 

"No, no he was just the model for my sculpting class." 

"Wait, wait wait, like a nude model?" Vivi asked. 

"Yeah," Usopp's face got warmer. 

"So _that's_ what he does, I was wondering how the hell that kid could hold a job." Vivi glanced at Usopp "You're all flustered, you _do_ have a thing for him!" 

"He's just really hot that doesn't mean I have a 'thing,'" Usopp made quotations with his fingers, "for him." 

"That's fair I guess, but I'm already rooting for you two, watch out though, Zoro might have a thing for Luffy, it's hard to tell though. 

"Wait, what about that sexual tension with Sanji?" Usopp asked. 

"You'll see when you meet everyone, we're here," Vivi said, she let go of Usopp's arm and opened the door for him. 

"Vivi!" Luffy called as soon as she saw her, he was with a group of people in a corner booth. His shouting turned a few heads. Vivi took Usopp's hand again and led him to the group. 

"Hey everyone, this is my friend Usopp," Vivi said. She sat across from Luffy. 

"Usopp, this is, Franky, Robin, Brook, Chopper, Jimbe, Zoro, Sanji, and you already know Luffy." Usopp sat next to Vivi. 

"Oh, it's you again," Luffy said, grinning at his new friend.

"This is the guy you mentioned the other day?" Sanji asked

"Yeah, he's a freshman, so be nice!" Vivi said.

"Do you know what your major is yet?" Robin asked.

"I want to do graphic design," Usopp said.

"Really? What do you want to do after school?"

"I think designing video games or going into animation would be cool," Usopp said. Not many people had asked him what he wanted to do with a degree in graphic design. Most got bored after he said the word 'graphic design.'

"Ohhh!" Luffy hummed, eyes gleaming with excitement. "You'd make some badass bosses and even more badass NPCs right?"

"Uh, yeah, I've got some idea for some pretty cool bosses," Usopp admitted, averting his eyes.

"NIJIKO, I'm taking my lunch!" Nami shouted across the dinner.

"Scoot," She told Luffy. "I swear if another customer skips out on my tips I'll steal his wallet, and his girlfriend- oh, hi, Usopp."

"Hi, Nami," Usopp replied.

"You can't steal anyone's girlfriend," Vivi said.

"He doesn't need to know that," Nami sighed and waved her hand as she spoke.

"Hey, Luf, there's a party at Law's place tonight," Zoro said, having gotten bored with the conversation. 

"A party?" Luffy grinned. 

"Yeah, Shachi and Peng are throwing it but Law said all of us were welcomed," Zoro explained.

"We have to go," Luffy said. A waiter came by to take their order. Usopp opted for an appetizer. His wallet and his stomach weren't prepaid for much more.

In the hour Usopp spent with this group, Usopp learned quite a few things.

Brook really did live off-street performing. He found his love in music and didn't care where he performed it.

Jimbei was a karate teacher, he and Brook were quite a bit older than the others.

Franky was taking a 12-month course to become an engineer and work with his brother.

Robin in archeology, starting her senior year. She was already going to a dig site the following summer.

Chopper was a senior in high school. He had already applied to the very college Usopp and the others were attending. He wanted to be a doctor.

Sanji was taking a short course in culinary to work at his dad's restaurant.

Vivi was studying fashion design, that Usopp already knew.

Nami was, of course, running the bar/dinner the group sat at.

Zoro was halfway to becoming a fireman.

There wasn't much Usopp learned about Luffy. Luffy traveled on and off with his brothers. Usopp only knew this much because Zoro got Luffy talking about a camping trip he went with these alleged brothers just last week.

The hour went by fast, it really only felt like Usopp had been there, maybe ten minutes. Usopp had a class to get to. Usopp finished up with his classes, got back to his dorm, and kicked off his shoes. He started on homework he was assigned, only to abandon it on his desk and migrate to his bed to binge-watch his current obsession.

"I can't believe I got called in today!" Coby grumbled to himself as he came into his and Usopp's room. "Jerks!" Coby dropped his school bag into his chair and flopped onto his bed.

"Rough day?" Usopp asked, pulling one earbud out.

"Only because I got called in when I planned on going to a party." Coby sighed.

"Ouch," Usopp said. "But hey, there's always the next party, right?"

"I guess..." Coby paused long enough for Usopp to stick his earbud back in. "You're at least doing something fun, no?"

"Only if your idea of fun is binge-watching Kitchen Nightmares," Usopp said.

"At least it's not bussing tables," Coby muttered. There was a loud knock at their door.

Before either of them could get up, there was a shout too.

"Oi!" Luffy banged on the door some more. "Usopp!"

"Luffy?" Usopp and Coby questioned with a shared glance.

Usopp got up to open the door. Luffy let himself in right away, with Sanji and Zoro right behind him. The dorm really wasn't made for that many people.

"I forgot to tell you to come to the party with us!" Luffy beamed.

"How do you even know where my dorm is?" Usopp asked. Seriously!? Vivi must have told them...

"We know the RA," Sanji said.

"...oh..." Usopp muttered.

"We came to get you!" Luffy said.

"I dunno..." Usopp didn't even know the Law guy they were talking about earlier. Or Shachi or Peng. Part of him wanted to go, but Usopp was pretty sure that part of him also wanted to see Luffy naked again.

"You don't really have a say," Zoro said.

"Once Luffy makes up his mind, there's no arguing with him," Sanji clarified.

"Shishishi, C'mon, it'll be fun," Luffy smiled and pulled Usopp by his wrist, toward the door.

"Just let me get my stuff first," Usopp said, pulling his arm from Luffy and collecting his things. Wallet, phone, keys, shoes. Once Usopp was done, Luffy all but dragged Usopp out to someone's car.

It turned out to be Sanji's. Sanji and Zoro got into the front, Usopp, and Luffy in the back.

Sanji took them to a house, a large house that no college student should have been able to afford. But they were there. There were people outside, small groups.

"Zoro!" One person, in particular, shouted as they pulled up. The four of them got out of the car, and a guy wearing a baseball cap jogged up to them.

"I'm glad you guys are here!" He said. "I was worried Law wouldn't tell you."

"He locked himself in his room?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah."

"I can get Traffy out!" Luffy said.

"I don't know how you always manage to do that but do your best," the guy said. Luffy ran off right away.

Now, in Usopps 18 years of existance, there is a hand full of things he regrets. And the night that followed, is the second hand full.

Usopp doesn't actually remember what happened. Sure, he remembers the next few instances, but he does not remember anything after that.

Usopp had an awful headache when he woke. It throbbed and the light coming in from the window was just being a dick at this point. It took a few minutes to come to the realization that Usopp was in someone else's bed. In someone's house. The room he was in was messy, clothes were strewn about, a few candy wrappers and ramen noodle cups littered the room too. 

"Oh my god," Usopp muttered his panic made him ignore the pain throbbing between his temples. This is also when Usopp discovered he wasn't wearing a shirt. "No, no, no!" Usopp lifted the blanket, he was wearing pants. That was a blessing Usopp did not deserve but was grateful for. In further examination, Usopp also noticed a huge bruise on his side. It was a dull purple.

What time was it? Usopp looked around for his phone or a clock, or something. There was a phone on the nightstand. It wasn't Usopps, but he still needed to check the time. 

10 AM, at least it was Saturday and Usopp didn't have to be at work until two. Usopp looked around some more and noticed a strawhat hanging off the bedpost. Was he in Luffy's room? 

Oh, no. 

Usopp got to his feet. His entire body was sore, and Usopp _did not_ want to know why. He stumbled out of the room, the door was cracked open. The smell of cooking food filled his nose and Usopp's growling stomach got the best of him. A door right across the hall swung open and a man with wavy dark hair and freckles stepped out. 

"You're not Luffy," he mumbled. He looked back into the room he came out of. "That's definately my room." He looked back at Usopp, and into the room behind Usopp.   
"Hey, Lu!" Ace called, heading towards the smell of cooking food. Usopp winced at his shouting and followed. Usopp wandered into the kitchen behind the guy and found another guy, this one with blond hair and cooking. Next to him was Luffy, standing over the stove. 

"Back off, Lu," the blond guy grumbled, pushing him back. 

"Sabo I'm hungry!" Luffy complained. They were too loud. Way too loud. Okay, maybe Usopp should find his shit and get out of there. Usopp turned around and was noticed by Luffy. 

"Oh! Usopp you're up," Luffy said. 

"What?" Sabo asked. Luffy hooked his arm around Usopp's neck and dragged him to the table. Usopp decided against fighting Luffy and sat down at the round table next to him. 

"Luffy, what happened to my shirt?" Usopp asked, glancing at Luffy, keeping his hands in his lap and trying to ignore the headache. 

"Oh, you puked on it, it's in the dryer now I think," Luffy said. Oh, joy. 

"Who's your friend?" The guy from the hallway asked. He sat down at the table on the other side of Luffy. 

"He's Usopp," Luffy said. 

"How was the party last night?" Sabo asked, cutting a glance towards the other guy. Usopp caved, he couldn't take the headache anymore, he rested an elbow on the table and rubbed his forehead. Usopp just closed his eyes, that eased the pain a little bit but the voices of the guys around him didn't help any. 

"It was fun!" Luffy said, his voice too loud and too cheerful. "Even better when I finally got Traffy to come out of his room." 

"Wish I could've gone," Sabo said. "Didn't you go, Ace?"

"No, I was at Marco's," Ace said. Usopp felt him shift forward and lean against the table. 

"Hey, Usopp," Sabo said quietly. Usopp glanced up, Sabo set a glass of water and Advil on the table in front of him. "I know a hangover when I see it." 

"Thanks..." Usopp muttered. 

"What happened at the party?" Ace asked. Usopp took the Advil and washed it down with the water Sabo set out for him. 

"Usopp and Zoro got wasted, I don't think I've ever seen Zoro that drunk," Luffy said. 

"Wait, Zoro got drunk? How?" Ace asked. 

"Nami bet him 100 dollars she could beat him in a contest," Luffy said. "And a bunch of people joined in, betting and drinking."

"Pft, how much did Nami make?" Sabo asked. 

"I dunno, more than 100," Luffy said. 

"I saw a fight broke out on someone's snap story," Ace said. 

"Oh, yeah that was Traffy and Usopp." 

"What!?" Usopp asked, and was reminded the Advil hadn't worked it's magic yet. "Over what!?"

Luffy scrunched his nose. "I dunno, neither of you would tell me." 

"Who won?"

"Torao?" Luffy tilted his head. "I dunno, he hit Usopp in the stomach and Usopp threw up, that stopped the fight." Fucking great, how the hell did Usopp get into a fight with a guy he doesn't even know? Another thought occurred to Usopp. 

"Where's my stuff? My wallet and dorm key, my phone too..." 

"You set it all down before you fought Traffy, it's probably still there." Why? Usopp would've preferred the drunk sex he thought he had when he first woke up over this. 

Usopp put his head down onto the table. So this was his life now, okay. 

"How'd I end up here?" Usopp dared to ask. 

"Well, Traffy got really mad after the fight and kicked everyone out," Luffy began. "And you were so drunk we couldn't understand what you were saying and we didn't know where your keys were. You were passed out by the time Sanji got to my house, so he helped me get you into my room." 

"Anything else happen?" Usopp asked though he didn't want to know the answer. 

"Before the fight with Traffy, you almost got into one with Zoro." Usopp knew how ripped Zoro was and fear settled into the pit of his stomach. Sabo started to set out food on the table, Usopp sat back up. "But Sanji and him ended up getting into a shouting match instead." Sabo finished setting breakfast up and any conversation was on deaf ears. 

Even Usopp caught himself in a mad dash to fill his plate before the food was gone. Still, his food wasn't safe from Luffy, or the guys Usopp assumed were the brothers Luffy mentioned the previous day. 

After breakfast, Usopp retrieved his shirt and found his shoes. Luffy agreed to take Usopp back to Law's to retrieve the rest of his things. On a freaking motorcycle, Usopp might add. Usopp hung onto Luffy like his life depended on it. When Luffy pulled to a stop in front of Law's house, Usopp's legs were shaking. Still, he got off Luffy's motorcycle, and he and Luffy headed to the door. 

After a couple knocks, the door was answered by someone, who was not the guy Usopp remembered meeting last night. This was a mess, Usopp had met far too many people in the last 24-hours, he couldn't remember names anymore. 

"Hey, Luffy," The guy said, he sounded tired. His eyes went to Usopp. "And the guy that broke our coffee table." 

"Sorry," Usopp muttered, scratching the back of his neck and looking down at the ground. 

"Eh, it was mostly Law's fault, I just wanted to give you shit for it, what's up?"

"Usopp left his wallet and phone here," Luffy explained. 

"Oh, I haven't seen it yet, but me and Peng just started cleaning up," the guy said. "You guys can look around if you want, the place is obviously trashed." He made room for Usopp and Luffy to come in. 

"Oh, I'm Shachi by the way," the man held his hand out. Usopp shook it.

"Usopp," he said. "And I'm really sorry about last night." 

"Don't worry, everyone's gotta get stupid drunk at least once," Shachi shrugged it off and turned to the mess that the living room was in. The broken coffee table was pushed to the side of the room. 

"Hey, I think I found the guys phone that Law f-" Peng came into the living room from, holding Usopps phone, wallet, and keys.

"Hey, Luf, and guy who broke our coffee table," Peng said. Great, that's exactly how Usopp wanted to be remembered. 

"That must be it," Shachi said. He took the thing Peng had and passed them to Usopp. "There ya go, you're welcomed to come to our next party as long as you don't break anything."

"Thanks," Usopp said sheepishly. 

"Try not to pick a fight with Law again either, what even was that about?" 

"I was too drunk to remember," Usopp admitted. Shachi nodded.

"We'll just bug him about it later," Shachi said. Peng nodded. 

"No offense, but our landlord is coming over later, so unless you wanna help clean up, get out," Peng said. 

"Shishi, alright, we'll get outta here, see ya, tell Torao 'hi' for me," Luffy headed to the door. Usopp may have offered to help, considering he did, apparently, play a part in breaking their furniture, but Usopp didn't want to run into Law again. 

"We will," Shachi assured as Usopp followed Luffy out. 

Luffy made it to the motorcycle before Usopp, he opened up the seat and pulled a helmet out. "Neh, Usopp, do you remember any of last night?" He asked, spinning the helmet between his hands. 

"I remember getting there, and I remember as soon as I walked in, someone gave me a drink that was really fruity, why?" Luffy shrugged and tossed the helmet to Usopp. 

"Just wondering..." He took the other helmet from under the seat too. 

"What happened?" Usopp asked. Luffy climbed onto the motorcycle

"Nothing that's a huge deal..." Luffy spun that helmet too.

"What?" Usopp asked. 

"You kissed me," Luffy said. Usopp's jaw dropped. Luffy had to be messing with him. There was no way Usopp had the guts for that, even drunk. 

"I-I what!?" Usopp's voice cracked, not his proudest moment. 

"You kissed me," Luffy repeated. "C' mon, I'll take you back to your dorm." Usopp stood there for a moment. Luffy treated it like nothing? Like it was no different than them meeting? 

"Usopp?" Luffy tilted his head. 

"Yeah," Usopp muttered, he stuck the helmet on his head and got onto the back. Usopp wrapped his arms around Luffy, determined not to hold on so tight this time. But that all went out the window the second Luffy pulled onto the road. Well, there wasn't really a window for it to go out. 

Luffy pulled to a stop just outside Usopp's dorm building. Usopp was lucky enough to be close to the street. Usopp got off and gave Luffy the helmet, it was his after all. 

"Thanks, Luf." Guess Vivi was right about feeling like they had been friends forever. Usopp headed up to his dorm, still caught on the idea that he actually kissed Luffy.

"Hey!" Luffy called. Usopp looked over his shoulder. Luffy had taken his helmet off. 

"Hm?"

"Do you like me in that way, or were you just drunk?" Luffy asked. 

"Um..." Usopp looked down at his feet and stuck his hands in his pocket. "A bit of both." 

"Oh, okay, see ya," Luffy said, he waived and took off with a low rumble down the street. Luffy didn't just brush it off then...

Usopp made his way to his dorm. Coby was still passed out. Usopp gathered some clean clothes and such and took a quick shower before collapsing onto his bed. Usopp slept off the remainder of his hangover off and went back to watching Kitchen Nightmares. He was almost done with the season and honestly, he'd like to see Gordon Ramsy and Sanji go at it until one of them imploded. 

The sun had set and it was starting to get late when there was a knock on the door, a loud one. Usopp answered it, too a man that was much taller than he was. The guy was mean looking, he had shadows under his eyes, piercings, and tattoos too. 

"Hi?" Usopp said he had no idea who this guy was. He did have a kinda cool hat though. It was spotted with black on white. 

"You're Usopp-ya?" 

"Yeah..." Usopp said with hesitation, he wasn't so sure he wanted to admit that with all the shit he got into last night. The guy in front of him glanced behind Usopp, into his room. Was he searching for witnesses? 

"This thing, you've got for Luffy-ya, what is it?" He asked. 

"...what?" Usopp asked. 

"Is it just physical? He hasn't mentioned you long enough for you to know him very well," the guy said. 

"I don't know, it's none of your business either way." Usopp started to close the door. This stranger held it open. Usopp reminded himself he was in a dorm full of people and that he could scream for someone's attention at any given moment. 

"Lay off, Luffy-ya," he said, glowering down at Usopp and towering over him. Usopp's palms grew sweaty. The stranger took a step forward, getting even closer to Usopp. Was this guy dating Luffy or something? 

"Erm," Usopp muttered. 

"Back off, he's not for you," the guy warned. Okay, he _must_ be dating Luffy. 

"O-okay..." The guy backed off and walked away. Usopp closed the door. If he had Luffy's number, he might have called him. Luffy could have at least warned Usopp he had a pissed-off boyfriend. 

Vivi had his number. 

Usopp texted Vivi, and fifteen minutes later he had Luffy's phone number. He called it before he even saved it. 

"Hello? Who is this?" That was definately Luffy. 

"You could have warned me I pissed off your boyfriend!" Usopp huffed. 

"Huh? Usopp?" Luffy asked. 

"Yeah."

"I don't have a boyfriend." 

"Then who the hell just came to my door telling me to stay away from you!?" Usopp asked he started pacing his room. 

"I dunno, what did he look like?" 

"Uh, he had dark hair and tattoos, and his ears were pierced," Usopp said, waving his hand in the air. 

"Um, still don't know," Luffy said. 

"Well, he was all like 'Lay off Luff-ya,'" Usopp deepened his voice to imitate the guy that was at his door just a few minutes ago.

"Wait, he said '-ya'?" 

"Yeah."

"That was Law," Luffy paused. "Why wo-" Another pause, this one was a little longer. "Oh... OH! I have to go." Luffy hung up. Usopp still wasn't sure what to do. So he sat on his bed and thought. 

Law, that was the guy that Usopp got into a fight with... 

What the fuck!? Who let him pick a fight with that guy? Usopp stared at the floor and began to think of ways to escape. One that didn't result in him dropping out of school. 

Usopp must have stared at the ground for a long time. There was another knock at the door, and Usopp had already decided against answering it, that is until...

"Usopp!" Luffy shouted. Usopp did get up to open the door. Usopp barely got the door open when Luffy let himself in and before Usopp knew it, Luffy's lips were on Usopp's. 

Usopp stumbled back a little bit but kissed Luffy back. He didn't worry about Law or anything else for that matter. 

Usopp just focused on the hot model from his art class, whose lips were on his, whose arms were around Usopp's neck. What on earth had gone through Luffy's head between their phone call, and this, for Luffy to end up kissing Usopp?


	3. SanLu~ Bounty Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one for No1_Gem_Queen (wattpad)  
> The story is in-universe, takes place before the time-skip, some point between islands.
> 
> Warnings: Some un requited Zoro/Luffy if you squint, canon typical violence
> 
> Rated: G  
> 3.2K Words

Sanji watched Zoro and Luffy from the corner of his eye as he served Nami her drink. Just lemonade today. Zoro and Luffy had been over there a while now. Luffy was sitting in the head of the _Sunny_ and Zoro stood on deck, talking to Luffy. Their voices didn't carry through the wind, but Sanji could see Luffy talking to the idiot moss head, again. 

It shouldn't come to a surprise, Zoro and Luffy were close. Sanji wasn't exactly sure how long Zoro and Luffy knew each other, but they were really close even before Sanji joined the crew...

And it pissed Sanji off. Sanji finished up serving Nami and moved on to Robin. Still glancing at Zoro and Luffy. Zoro left and it was just Luffy sitting on the head of the _Sunny._

"Thank you, Sanji," Robin said with a polite smile. Sanji smiled at her. 

"You're welcome, my dear," Sanji took the tray he had brought the drinks out on back to the kitchen. Zoro was there.

He wore a smudge grin that fell as soon as Sanji walked in. Sanji did his best to ignore Zoro.

"Oi, cook, can I have a beer? I'd get it myself but you keep the fridge locked," Zoro asked. 

"If I didn't, we'd starve," Sanji said, unlocking the fridge and setting the beer on the counter Zoro before locking it again. Sanji headed back out of the kitchen. Luffy was still sitting on the head of the _Sunny._ Nami was reading a newspaper and Robin, a book of some sort. The others were scattered about the ship. It was a quiet day for the Strawhat Pirates. Even the weather seemed to be in their favor. A gentle breeze propelled the ship forward and there were just enough clouds in the sky to keep the sun from betting on the deck all day. 

Sanji came to a stop at the rail and lit a cigarette. Luffy turned his head to Sanji when he noticed the smell of tobacco. 

"Oh, hi, Sanji!" Luffy smiled at him. A smile that really was brighter than the sun. 

"Hi, Captain," Sanji said. Luffy's grin grew just a little bit more. Sanji took a little too much pride in making Luffy smile. 

"It's such a nice day, too bad there's no island anywhere in sight," Luffy said. He did get bored every once and a while on the ship, especially when they went weeks without stopping on an island. Sanji shrugged.

"Maybe something will come up," Sanji said. He leaned against the rail, watching Luffy as he looked out over the sea. The breeze blew Luffy's hair around his face and tugged at Luffy's clothes. 

"I hope so, we haven't done anything cool in forever," Luffy said. Luffy tilted his chin up ever so slightly, he closed his eyes and wind blew his hair back. 

"Until then, I think I'll start preparing lunch, want anything specific?" Sanji took a long drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke out, watching it dissipate in the air. 

"That sea king we caught yesterday sounds really good." 

"Sea King it is," Sanji said. He pushed himself off the railing and headed back to the kitchen to get lunch started. 

Zoro was still in the kitchen. He had kicked his feet up on the table and was rocking an empty beer bottle on the table. 

"Get your filthy feet of the table! We eat there, you dumbass," Sanji snapped. Zoro glared at Sanji. 

"That's what soap and water is for," He huffed, leaning back in the chair he sat in. Sanji gritted his teeth. 

"I already wiped down the table, jackass," Sanji growled. Zoro sighed. 

"Whatever, dartboard," Zoro took his feet down and stood, he left the kitchen, dropping the beer bottle in the trash as he went. Sanji wiped down the table again and got to cooking. 

Sanji was frying the last of the seaking when a long whistle sounded and the ship bucked, sending several seasoning shakers clattering to the floor and the bottle of olive oil spilled over the counter. 

"What the hell?" Sanji huffed. He turned off the stove to the sound of his crewmates' footsteps pounding against the deck outside. 

"Marines, at 9 o'clock!" Usopp shouted. Just what Sanji needed. Another sharp whistle and the ship bucked again. Sanji can't cook like this. Sanji secured the food into containers, cleaned up the oil, picked up the seasonings, got that put away, and made sure nothing that was breakable could slide off the countertops all while the ship rocked with the waves and the force of cannons being aimed at the Sanji joined the others outside. 

"Gomu-Gomu..." Luffy grumbled, his arm was wrapped around the mainmast. "Slingshot!" Luffy darted across the deck and over the railing, in the direction of a marine ship. Nothing out of the unusual so far.

"Someone should get over there with Luffy," Nami shouted over the sound of another cannon hitting the water next to the ship. "Franky, get the ship turned 90 degrees, Usopp, man the gunport." Usopp and Franky moved fast across the _Sunny's_ deck. 

"Cook, give me a boost," Zoro said. Sanji would have preferred himself to be on the marine ship but it's not like anyone else could get Sanji over there 

Sanji used his kick to propel Zoro across the gap that separated the _Sunny_ and the Marine ship just in time for the _Sunny_ to start turning in the direction of the Marine ship. The foremast of the Marine ship collapsed, tipping over into the sea. Zoro and Luffy definately didn't need the cannon in _Sunny's_ figurehead. 

There was no movement on the marine ship. That was worrying. Sanji went into the mapping room and found one of Nami's telescopes. He returned to the deck, where the others were all on edge, waiting for an order or for the Marine ship to get close enough to board. 

But the ship was in silence. Sanji couldn't even hear shouting on the enemy ship. 

Then a cannon went off and the round came barreling toward the _Sunny_ and the Strawhat crew. The ship rocked in the water, sending Chopper and Usopp stumbling over the deck. 

Except, the round wasn't a cannonball, it was Luffy. He hit the mainmast and fell onto _Sunny's_ grassy deck. Luffy got to his hands and knees coughing and holding his side. 

"That wasn't a marine ship!" Luffy grumbled. Sanji rushed to his captain's side to help him up. 

"What do you mean?" Nami asked. 

"It was bounty hunters, they got Zoro," Luffy marched across the deck in the opposite direction the 'Marine' ship was in. 

"They won't get far without their mainmast," Robin said. Nami nodded. 

"I know," Luffy huffed, glaring at the ship. "And they're not going anywhere with Zoro. How dare they use me to capture him!" He stretched his arm around _Sunny's_ mainmast and flung himself across the deck, grabbing Sanji on his way out. 

"Luffy, you dumbass!" Sanji shouted. 

* * *

"You dumbasses just fucked yourselves over so bad," Zoro laughed as three crew members of bounty hunters cuffed him in their brig.

"Shut it, you worthless sea mutt," one, the one who seemed to be in charge, said. 

"If it was this easy to get their captain, the rest of the crew will be easy," another said, she was small. 

"I'm not the captain," Zoro corrected. "You just shot my captain through your cannon."

"Don't throw your bullshit at us, everyone in the area knows the Marimo Pirates' captain has bright green hair," the small one said. 

"The what?" The cook must be pulling a prank on Zoro. There's no way in hell this was real. 

"You're not the Marimo Pirates?" The one in charge asked. 

"Hell no! What kind of name is that? Didn't you see our jolly roger?" Zoro shouted. Maybe it wasn't a prank. Who the hell calls themselves 'Marimo?'

There was a loud crash on deck. Zoro smirked. 

"That's my captain, he's a stubborn little shit," Zoro said. 

"Who the hell are you then?" the little one demanded. 

"We're the Strawhats." Their faces paled. 

"The pirates that invaded Enies Lobby?" The third one asked. Zoro took pride in the fear these small-time bounty hunters wore on their expressions. 

"That would be us," Zoro agreed.

"ZORO!" Luffy shouted above them, huge things splashed into the water and the boat rocked with it. 

"Sounds like you really pissed off my captain too."

"Strawhat Luffy is on our ship..." the small one muttered. "Zoro..." She trailed off, looking up and listening to the pounding of feet above them. "You're Roronoa Zoro." 

"You've got to stop him, we were only trying to stop the pirates that are terrorizing our island," the one in charge pleaded. 

"You're asking a pirate, you cuffed in a brig to help you..." Zoro said, tugging on said chains. More crashing into the water and more rocking. 

"Luffy might just destroy this whole ship to get to me," Zoro sighed, looking up again towards the deck. 

"Pirates are heartless, someone like Strawhat Luffy wouldn't care about a single crew member," The small one said, sticking her nose up. Zoro was taken aback by that. 

"Huh, Enies Lobby was for a single Strawhat," Zoro said, recalling Robin, screaming at the top of her lungs 'I want to live!' "So was Alabasta, well, technically she wasn't part of our crew..."

"Uncuff him," the one in charge ordered. 

"But-" the small one tried to argue. 

"Do it." 

"The whole Strawhat crew has some huge bounties, boss if we could get two or-"

"No, we're just trying to get the Marimo Pirates, we're not strong enough to take on one of the Worst Generation."

"Uncuff him," the one in charge repeated. The small one uncuffed Zoro. Zoro stood an rubbed his wrist, he hated the feeling of metal on his skin like that. 

"My swords?" 

"The swords..." the small one muttered. "We threw them overboard." 

"You what!?" 

* * *

"Where's Zoro?" Luffy demanded from the last conscious bounty hunter. 

"In the brig," He croaked. Luffy dropped him. Sanji sighed and followed Luffy bellow decks. They were immediately faced with Zoro, who was frowning with his jaw clenched. 

"They dropped my damn swords in the water!" Zoro pushed passed them.

"Oh," Luffy said, turning on his heel and following Zoro back up to the deck. Sanji followed too, what else was he going to do? "I'll help!" 

"No!" Both Sanji and Zoro shouted.

Zoro kicked off his shoes and threw off his shirt before diving over the railing of the ship. Luffy leaned against the railing. Three people came up after them. 

"Sometimes having the Devil Fruit power sucks," Luffy sighed and stared down at the water. 

"You'd probably be dead if you didn't have it," Sanji said. 

"No way, I'm strong even without it!" Luffy argued. Sanji shrugged and leaned on the railing next to Luffy, lighting another cigarette.

"Strawhat," the one in charge said. Luffy frowned and glared at him. He marched over to the gut, taking his shirt in his fist. 

"Let go of him!" The small one grabbed Luffy's arm. Luffy pushed her off of him. Sanji wanted to reprimand him for treating a girl so roughly. 

"Hey, don't make it worse," said the third. 

"You wanna try something again!?" Luffy growled. 

"No, no, I just wanted to apologize, we mistook you for pirates that were terrorizing our island," The one in charge said. 

"Oh," Luffy let go of his shirt. "Okay. Apology accepted." Luffy returned to the railing, looking over the water where Zoro had dived off. The other three went to the other end of the ship. Sanji was sure to keep his eye on them. 

Luffy rubbed his nose at the smell of Sanji's cigarette and watched the water. Luffy's stomach growled.

"Ah, I can't wait for lunch!" 

"I was almost done with it before we were attacked," Sanji said. "I'll have to reheat everything when we get back to the _Sunny."_

"Sweet, I'm so hungry." 

"Tch, you're always hungry," Sanji rolled his eyes. 

"That's 'cause I have the best cook in the whole world," Luffy declared. Sanji blushed. 

"Don't say shit like that, it's embarrassing," Sanji stared down at the water too now. 

"But it's true," Luffy insisted. 

"Yeah, whatever, thanks capt'n," Sanji blew smoke into the wind. What had been a breeze earlier was evolving into a harsh wind. 

"Zoro's been down there a while," Luffy noted. 

"Good, maybe that moss-head will drown," Sanji huffed. 

"You don't really hate Zoro, do you?" Luffy asked. Zoro resurfaced, taking a huge breath of air before diving back down. Sanji stared at Luffy, his mouth hanging open just enough that his cigarette tumbled down to the deck. 

"N-no," Sanji sputtered. 

"Then why are you so mean to each other?" Sanji didn't have an answer to that. He glanced at Luffy, who was still looking down at the water. The wind picked up and blew Luffy's hat off his head. 

"Oh!" Luffy reached out to grab it, he missed but just barely. Sanji reached out to and got hold of it by the string. Sanji returned the hat to Luffy. He did have an answer, Sanji just didn't think he wanted to tell Luffy.

"Sanji?" Luffy waved his hand in front of Sanji's eyes. 

"What?" Sanji shooed Luffy's hand away. 

"You didn't answer me," Luffy said. Oh, right. 

"I just...." Sanji paused, trying to find the right words so Luffy would understand. "I don't like how he can just- without a care in the world- talk to yo-" Sanji's eyes widened as he realized what he was saying, "-people!" 

"What?" Luffy asked. 'What?' was a pretty good fucking question, really, what the hell just came out of Sanji's mouth? "That didn't make sense." Sanji's face went red. Now he had to explain whatever the hell that meant. 

"You," Sanji muttered, giving up on whatever his brain was trying to come up with to avoid dealing with his feelings. 

"Huh?" Luffy tilted his head, trying to look Sanji in the eyes. "Did you hit your head or something?" 

"No-" Sanji snapped. "Just shut up and let me think for a second." Sanji glared at the water splashing against the hull of the ship.

"I hate how easily Zoro can talk to you," Sanji admitted. 

"But you're talking to me right now," Luffy said. "I don't understand." Sanji wanted to kick Luffy.

"I hate how close he is to you," Sanji added, opting to ignore Luffy. Luffy scrunched his nose up. 

"You're jealous of him?" Luffy asked. Sanji stared out to the horizon. That was like a slap in the face. Worse, because it was true. 

"I guess..." Sanji mumbled.

"I don't get it, you're both my friend," Luffy said. 

"I wouldn't expect you to get it, Luffy," Sanji let out a long sigh. "It's been a while again..." 

"Wha- oh, yeah." Luffy looked down at the water. "Zoro!" 

Zoro resurfaced, gasping for breath. 

"Luf, can you take this?" Zoro held up his white sword. Luffy stretched his arm out and grabbed the sword. Zoro dove back under the water. Luffy turned his back to the water, leaning back on the railing and resting his elbows on the rail. 

"Sanji, you're being really confusing right now," Luffy stated. His stomach growled again. "Zoro ought to hurry up..." 

Sanji pulled out another cigarette and lit it. The familiar taste calmed his nerves. " I like you, dumbass." 

"Well, I like you too, you're my friend, duh," Luffy tilted his head, looking at Sanji. Sanji looked at Luffy from the corner of his. 

"Not like that, Luffy," Sanji said. 

"What other-Oh!" Luffy looked over at Sanji. "Romantically, right?" 

"Yeah," Sanji blushed and looked away. 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Luffy asked. "I like you too, but I thought you liked girls." 

Sanji was left stunned for the third time in the last hour. Sanji took the cigarette from between his lips. Of course, Luffy thought that. Sanji tended to make sure _everyone_ thought that. Luffy turned back to face the water, standing closer to Sanji now. They were both quiet for a little while. Not sure what to do or say. 

"What now?" Luffy asked. Sanji tapped the lit end of his cigarette against the railing and flicked the bud into the water along with the rest of the rubble of the ship that Luffy had thrown off. Sanji could feel Luffy watching him. Sanji blew out the last puff of smoke an turned his head to Luffy. 

He kissed Luffy. It was short, a peck on the lips. Just as uncertain as they were. Luffy smiled as Sanji pulled away from him, blushing at what he had just done. Then he recalled the three bounty hunters on deck with them. Sanji looked over his shoulder, he couldn't see them anywhere in sight...that was concerning.

"Luffy!" Zoro called from the water. He was holding up his other two swords. Luffy reached down and grabbed them, pulling Zoro up with the swords too. Zoro shook his head, spraying water all over Luffy and Sanji. 

"I didn't know there was a mutt living with us on the _Sunny,"_ Sanji 

"You wanna go for a swim, cook?" Zoro asked, pulling his shoes back on.

"I'll pass," Sanji replied. While Zoro and Sanji had started to bicker, Luffy stepped back and stretched his arms back to the _Sunny._ Luffy flung himself forward, taking Zoro and Sanji along for the ride. The three of them splattered onto the _Sunny_ and for the second time that day, Luffy hit the mainmast with a force that would have knocked a normal person out. 

"Glad to see you idiots didn't die," Nami said. 

Sanji got to his feet. "Warn people when you do that, you little shit!" Sanji snapped. 

"Oh, sorry," Luffy smiled and Sanji couldn't be mad at him. 

"I'm going back to sleep," Zoro muttered. Luffy's stomach growled again.

"I've got lunch to finish," Sanji recalled. Sanji went back into the kitchen. 

Sanji had the meat all warmed back up and was getting to the rice and finishing off what he had been in the middle of before the cannons. The kitchen door opened and Sanji recognized the sound of Luffy's footsteps. 

"Lunch won't be done for at least another ten minutes," Sanji informed him. "I'll call when it's done."

"I know," Luffy said. Sanji heard him come around the counter. "I wanted to see my cook." Luffy wrapped his arms around Sanji. Sanji's shoulders tensed for a moment, before relaxing against Luffy's chest. Luffy rested his chin on Sanji's shoulder, stretching his neck just a little bit and standing on his toes. 

"Well, here I am," Sanji said with a smile. Luffy stretched his neck a little further and kissed Sanji's cheek. Sanji blushed, guess he'd have to get used to that now, huh? 

"That smells good!" Luffy exclaimed. Luffy stretched his neck even further over Sanji's shoulder. 

"Luffy, that shit is creepy, cut it out," Sanji said. 

"Shishi, sorry," Luffy said, returning his head to a _normal_ position. The door opened again and Sanji tensed. 

"Am I interrupting something?" Robin asked. 


	4. LawLu~ I'm A Pirate, What Did You Expect?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MayFlowerPower1421(wattpad) requested some Lawlu
> 
> How can I refuse?
> 
> Takes place after Zou, probably. Law just wants to have Luffy to himself for a little while, why is that so hard to get?
> 
> Warnings: very fluff. So much fluff. The pirates are so soft. Just a tiny bit angsty in the middle
> 
> Rated: Teen and up (with implied sex)  
> 1K Words

Law was used to waking up with the feeling of Luffy's fingers tracing the tattoo on his back, especially when Law happened to wake up laying on his stomach. So when he did wake up, in just that position, it was no different. And Law was ready to just go right back to sleep.

Then he felt Luffy's lips on his back. So now he had taken to kissing Law's tattoos? Maybe a little odd, but that made no difference to Luffy. And Law didn't care much anyway.

"Love..." Law murmured into the covers of his bed. Yes, his bed, because Law's bedroom aboard the _Polar Tang_ was the only place Law and Luffy had even a shred of privacy.

"Morning, Torao," Luffy hummed, another kiss to Law's back, then to his shoulder. Luffy wrapped his arms around Law and kissed his shoulder again. Luffy's weight and warmth were comforting, but at the moment, Law preferred the soft touches and gentle kisses.

"Mhm," Law replied, because, really, it was all he had the energy for. Luffy smiled and pressed a kiss to Law's cheek. Torao was so cute when he was sleepy, wasn't he?

"Torao, I wanna cuddle," Luffy decided. They were already doing just that, but Law had been with Luffy long enough to understand exactly what he meant. Luffy moved off Law, and Law shifted to his side. Luffy pressed his forehead to Law's shoulder, he was so warm. Luffy loved cuddling with Law in the mornings. Law would always want to snuggle close and he'd run his hand through Luffy's hair and pepper him with kisses. But Law would never admit that, which was fine by Luffy.

"Ne, Torao..." Luffy muttered, kissing Law's shoulder. Law mumbled some incoherent word into Luffy's hair.

"I love you." It was the first time Luffy said it. Law hadn't ever said those words to Luffy either, but he kinda did when he called Luffy 'Love.'

Law was quiet, Luffy almost thought he was asleep. But Law's heart sped up, Luffy could feel it.

"Mugiwara-ya..." Law said. Law shifted away from Luffy, just enough to be able to look at him and meet his eyes. "Love, I'm not going to say those words back because everyone I have said that to, before, has died and I don't want to lose you." Law pressed a kiss to Luffy's forehead and hugged him. 

Luffy smiled, "That's okay, I know you do. You don't have to say it."

Law squeezed Luffy in his arms. Luffy ran his hands up Law's back. Law really did love it. Law loved the way Luffy's fingertips just barely touched his back. Loved the way Luffy left kisses on his neck and chest. He loved Luffy.

"Torao," Luffy said. "Can I have a kiss?"

Law smiled. "Of course." Law shifted and kissed Luffy. Luffy smiled against Law's lips.

"It's difficult to kiss you when you're smiling, Love."

"Sorry." Luffy kissed Law and bit his lip. Kissing Luffy was perfect. Law needed nothing more than Luffy's lips, always. 

Law pressed Luffy's back to the mattress and Luffy tangled his hands in Law's hair. Their lips parted only when they both needed air.

"I love you," Luffy smiled at Law.

"You're going to be saying that a lot now, aren't you?"

"Yep!" Luffy declared. "I'll say it enough for both of us." Law shook his head and kissed Luffy's cheek.

"Of course you will," Law muttered close to Luffy's ear. Law kissed Luffy's cheek again.

There was a creek outside Law door. Without thinking, Law opened a room with his devil fruit power. Luffy gave a confused glance when the bubble expanded and enveloped the room. Law quickly discovered _Usopp_ was at his door. Law made the room a little larger and swapped Usopp for a loose shirt that was on deck.

"What was that?" Luffy asked as Law collapsed the room.

"One of your crew was outside my door," Law muttered and brushed Luffys bangs back from his forehead.

"So?"

"Your crew sees you every day, I don't get to," Law said, leaving a kiss on Luffy's lips. "I don't want to share you right now." That and Law preferred if someone didn't walk in on the two in their current state. Their clothes, being scattered around the room. Them not wearing any, covered only by a blanket.

"In that case, your crew can't bother us either," Luffy said. Law kissed Luffy's neck.

"Fine by me," Law agreed. "The next person that comes to that door, I will drop in the ocean. Devil Fruit, be damned." Another kiss.

"Toroa, that's mean," Luffy said. And another.

"I'm a pirate, what did you expect?" Yet another kiss, this one being on the lips.

"You can't drop them in the ocean if they have a devil fruit." Luffy dragged his hands down Law's back.

Law sighed. "Fine, have it your way." Law pushed off of Luffy and settle onto the mattress next to him instead of hovering over him. There was another creek at the door and Law opened his room.

It was Nami this time. 

"Torao, don't throw them in the ocean," Luffy insisted.

"Too late," Law replied. It wasn't, but Law dropped Nami in the water anyway. Law could hear shouting on deck, even laughing.

"Who?" Luffy asked.

"Nami-ya," Law said.

"She's going to kick your ass," Luffy said.

"You won't stop her?"

"No, you dropped her in the ocean. You deserve whatever she does to you." Luffy stuck his tongue out at Law

"How cruel."

"I'm a pirate, what did you expect?" Luffy retorted with a small grin.

"Don't use my words against me," Law hugged Luffy close to him and kissed him yet again.


	5. ZoLu~ Meetings, Jealousy, and Marines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In-Universes, The story takes place after Wano probably. The meetings between the Strawhats and Hearts are rarely, if ever, dull. 
> 
> Warnings: Unrequited Law/Luffy, canon typical violence, drinking, 
> 
> Rated G  
> 4.4K Words

Zoro smiled as Luffy pulled away from him. Not much could make the day better. The breeze was in their favor and the ocean was calm as any sailor could wish it. 

"Well, good morning to you too, captain," Zoro smiled up at Luffy. He was still foggy from his nap and Luffy kissing him as soon as he opened his eyes wasn't much better. 

"Shishishi, Zoro, it's afternoon, almost evening," Luffy corrected with a smile that always lightened Zoro's mood. 

"Screw time," Zoro muttered. He took hold of Luffy's shirt and pulled him into another kiss. Zoro bit hit captain's lip and Luffy fell into Zoro's lap. Luffy ran his hands through Zoro's short, green hair. Luffy pulled away from Zoro's lips. 

"Your hair is so soft," Luffy said. Zoro brought his hands to Luffy's waist and pulled him closer so their chests were pressed together. 

"You say that every time you touch it," Zoro stated, it was true, almost. Zoro was sure Luffy ran his fingers through it while Zoro slept.

"Well, it's true, _every time I touch it."_ Luffy countered. Another kiss was shared. This one was much shorter. The two interacting like this was far from unusual. Luffy was the kind of guy that liked contact, the crew all too used to it by now. In fact, Robin and Usopp would often poke fun at the two. They weren't alone in it either. 

"Anything planned for today?" Zoro asked. 

"Yep," Luffy nodded vigorously. "Nami said we're gunna be coming up on the island we're supposed to meet Torao at tonight." 

"We're hitting land soon?" Zoro asked. Luffy nodded. "Good, we're almost out of booze." 

"Are we?" Luffy tilted his head. 

"Mhm," Zoro hummed.

"Luffy!" Usopp shouted, running down the steps, onto _Sunny's_ grassy deck. "Brook said he saw a seaking, let's go catch it!" 

"Sanji can make the best dinner with a seaking!" Luffy said, moving out of Zoro's lap. 

"One second," Zoro muttered, pulling Luffy back down and kissing him. 

"Shishi, see you," Luffy climbed off Zoro and ran to join Usopp on the railing across the deck. Luffy nearly crashed into Usopp and knocked the fishing rod off the rail. 

"Oh!" Luffy stretched out to catch it just in time. Try as they might, Usopp and Luffy couldn't catch a single thing all day. It was like the seaking outsmarted them or something! Luffy told Usopp as much. Sanji started making dinner before they could catch it.

"C' mon Luffy, there's no way the seaking is still around," Usopp said. 

"We'll catch it!" Luffy insisted. 

"Give it up Luf," Usopp sighed. 

"Dinner's done!" Sanji called. 

"Oh! FOod!" Luffy gasped and dropped the fishing rod and ran into the kitchen, leaving Usopp to clean it all up. Could he blame Luffy, though? Sanji's food was always the best! The crew gathered in for dinner and sailed on. 

Now, when Nami told Luffy soon, Luffy thought they'd hit landfall at right after dinner. Or, even better, _during_ dinner. But that hadn't been the case. The _Thousand Sunny_ docked alongside two fishing boats at dusk. The colors of sunset had given way to the dull blue of a darkening, cloudless sky. 

"Let's go explore!" Luffy declared, already heading to the ship's railing. Nami took hold of Luffy's infamous strawhat, the string tightened around Luffy's neck and Luffy dash for land fell short. 

"I already told Law we were here, he's at the bar up the road with the rest of his crew, _that's_ where we're going," Nami said. 

"I wanna explore the town first!" Luffy argued. 

"You can do that tomorrow, we have to stock up on supplies so we'll be here a few days," Nami suggested, letting go of Luffy's hat. It fell against Luffy's back. 

"Fine, Torao's cool anyway," Luffy gave. With that, the crew made their way off the ship. It was late, and the docks were quiet. The only noise came from the ocean's breeze blowing between the fishing rigs and dingies floating on the choppy water. Further, into the town, lights were on in houses and the faint smells of already cooked meals lingered in the air.

The bar was only down the road a ways from the dock, sailors never wandered very far from their ships, and sailors enjoyed a drink when they were on land too. Of course, the bar was close by. The little bar that the strawhats came to was small, humble, but professional. The building was old but clean and well kept. Luffy pushed the door open to an atmosphere that he didn't expect based on the exterior of this building. 

It was loud, loud and full. Full of pirates. Specifically, the pirates that were strangely adorned in the Jolly Roger of Luffy's ally, Trafalgar Law. Sure there were others too, locals probably. They were just faces in the crowd. 

"No weapons in the bar," the bartender said. Zoro sighed but relinquished his swords. 

"Those are important, take care of 'em," Zoro said. 

"Will do," the bartender agreed. The rest of the strawhats emptied their weapons unto the bartender too. Nami's staff, Usopps slingshot, all of Franky's ammunition, and Brooks sword. 

The others started to join Law's crew. Usopp and Chopper were already talking to Shachi. Nami was giving another guy the cold shoulder. Sanji was fawning over Ikkaku. Jinbei and Brook seemed to be in a meaningful conversation with Uni. Robin and Franky were at the bar with Penguin.

"There's Law," Zoro pointed out, gesturing to a corner of the bar. Law sat alone at a table with a half-empty plate in front of him, sipping from a glass when Luffy laid eyes on him. 

"Oh, I see him," Luffy said. Zoro pressed a kiss to Luffy's temple. 

"I'm going to the bar," Zoro said. Luffy expected nothing less.

"Don't drink too much." 

"Not in my vocabulary," Zoro stated as he walked away. Luffy made his way through the bar, greeting some of Law's crew as he went until he made it to the table Law sat at. 

"Hi, Torao! I hope you didn't go on any adventures too fun without me!" Luffy greeted, sitting across the little table from Law. It was old and worn down at the edges. It still left clean and smooth when Luffy leaned onto it.

"Probably nothing you'd consider fun," Law replied, his voice professional. 

"Awe, you can have _some_ fun without me," Luffy chirped. 

"I'm well aware." Law turned to Luffy, tucking his legs beneath the table. Law took a sip from his glass and met Luffy's eyes. Luffy really was something else... Law had no qualms admitting his attraction to the younger captain. At least no qualms admitting that to himself. 

"What'd ya wanna meet for?" Luffy asked. The truth was simply that Law has wanted to see Luffy. But Law couldn't just tell Luffy that. Luffy was with Zoro and there wasn't anything Law could do about that. So Law would just have to get over this little crush of his. 

"I think some of Kaido's men have been tailing my ship, I'm not sure how," Law said. That wasn't entirely wrong... _someone_ had been tailing the _Polar Tang._ It just wasn't Kaido. But Law couldn't use that as an excuse to see Luffy. It was probably just some bounty hunters. 

"They haven't attacked you, right? I'll kick Kaido's ass all over again!" Law chuckled at Luffy's words. Maybe he had been drinking this scotch a little too much. 

"No, nothing like that, I just wanted to know if you had something similar going on," Law lied. "Since I knew we'd be close to crossing paths, it was a decent enough reason to meet up. I didn't want to use the snail in case they were tapped."

"Nami hasn't said anything about being followed," Luffy said. 

"That's odd, I wonder what he's planning in that case..." Law thought out loud and stared into the space beside Luffy. 

"Eh, who cares? It doesn't matter unless he tried to fight us," Luffy decided, stealing a fry from Law's half-eaten plate. Law frowned but didn't say anything to the Strawhat's captain. 

"I suppose, but it's unsettling that he can even track me, we travel underwater after all," Law rested his jaw against his closed fist and glanced about the lively room. Mostly lively because the pirates weren't cooped up on a ship anymore. 

"Oh yeah! How _is_ he doing that?" Luffy asked, not really asking Law, but the question was there nonetheless. 

"Tracking my transponder snail's signal, probably..." Law trailed off in his thoughts, taking another sip of his scotch. 

"Hey, hey Luffy!" Penguin hooked his arm around Luffy's shoulders. Law frowned at that."Don't let my grumpy old captain keep you from having fun, here have a drink and join us when grandpa lets you go." 

"What is that?" Luffy asked, looking at the brownish liquid in the cup Penguin had sat down. 

"It's Brandy," Law interjected. 

"Oh, I don't like booze," Luffy declared. Penguin stared at him a moment. 

"Okay, then I'm just going to leave that there." Penguin sauntered off. Luffy tilted his head, looking down at the glass. 

"You want it Torao?" 

Well, Law couldn't let a good spirit go to waste. He finished off what was left of his scotch and took a sip from the Brandy. "Thanks.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Essentially," Law confirmed. 

"Ah, okay, I'm gunna get some food, I'm starving!" Luffy took off, darting between the tables and people.

"Of course you are," Law said to no one but himself seeing as Luffy was gone. The night went on and Law drank, mostly by himself, he was joined later in the evening by Bepo. Zoro drank too, but Zoro was always drinking. Once Luffy had stated his hunger, he demanded Brook play something at the small piano in the corner of the bar, near the bartender. Of course, Brook complied with his captain's orders.

That sailor's shanty started an old one. _Bink's Sake._ As old as it was, and as young as they were, neither crew missed a beat. Luffy was the loudest of all. Singing off-key without a care in the world.

Zoro joined in, at the parts his drunken brain remembers. He slurred some of the words, but most of them were slurring words so that didn't matter. When that song was over, Zoro found Luffy sitting in his lap. Whether or not Luffy put himself there, or Zoro had pulled Luffy into his lap, was not information Zoro was privy to. 

Still, he held his arm around Luffy's waist and drank his booze while Luffy found some chopsticks. Which really meant one thing. 

"Zoro, let me go!" Luffy squirmed around, pushing on Zoro's arm. 

"No, mine," Zoro mumbled into Luffy's ear, hugging Luffy to his body. 

"You're starting to stink like booze," Luffy said, pushing Zoro away as he leaned in to kiss Luffy. "I take that back, you already stink." 

Zoro sighed in defeat and relaxed his arm. "Alright fine." Luffy grinned and stood up. Luffy turned to Zoro and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

"I'll be back," Luffy assured, Luffy took the chopsticks, gathered a few more and ran off calling for Chopper and Usopp. The room broke out into laughter when the three climbed up onto some tables, dancing and singing very badly. Even the bartender was laughing his ass off at the idiots. Luffy only came back down from the table when Brook changed to a slower song. Law had made his way to the bar for another glass. 

Luffy came running to the bar, knocking into Law. "Do you have orange juice?" Luffy asked. 

"Plain orange juice?" The bartender asked. Luffy nodded. "Yeah, I'll get for ya."

"Strawhat-ya, watch what you were doing," Law grumbled. 

"Huh?" Wow, Law was standing really close to Luffy. 

"You ran into me," Law said. 

"Oh, sorry!" Luffy smiled at him. That stupid fucking smile. Luffy really was an oblivious idiot.

"Whatever," Law muttered. The bartender set Law's drink down just out of Law's reach on Luffy side. Law leaned over Luffy to grab it. It was just Law's luck that someone happened to bump into him while he was doing that. Law fell against Luffy, pinning him between the surgeon and the bar. Law caught himself on the bar, arms outstretched on either side of Luffy. 

"Torao?" Luffy muttered. Fuck, Law was really close now. Their noses were almost touching. Law took a step back. 

"Sorry," Law muttered. Someone bumped into him again, shoving him into Luffy. Law was pressed up against Luffy's body and wow that was too close, their noses were inches apart. 

Zoro wasn't very far away. He noticed Law _on top of Luffy._ Zoro ignored it the first time, knowing Luffy would correct the situation. But then Law was still close and Luffy wasn't doing anything, or he tried and Law wasn't listening. 

Zoro made his way over to them. "Trafalgar!" Zoro bellowed. The room fell silent. Law moved away from Luffy. Zoro didn't give him time to even think. Zoro took Law's shirt into his fists pulling the captain away from _his_ captain. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

"Holy fuck- Roronoa-ya you must be wasted." Law turned his face away from Zoro's because he really did wreak of alcohol. That probably wasn't wise to say to an angry drunk.

"I'm not wasted enough to beat your ass!" Zoro barked. 

"Hey! If you're gunna fight you'd better take your asses outside!" The bartender shouted over them. 

"Over what? A fucking accident?" Law scoffed and tried to push Zoro's hands away. Zoro didn't budge.

"Oh, don't give me that shit, I've seen the way you look at him!" Zoro snapped, getting up in Law's face. Given the smell of Zoro's breath, Law really preferred if he didn't.

"I don't have damn clue what you're talking about," Law lied. Zoro pulled Law forward and shoved him back against the bar. Pain shot up Law's spine, fucking christ. 

"Take it outside!" The bartender hollered, "I'll have the village guards here in less than five minutes!" 

"You're lucky I the took my fucking sword." Zoro, let go of Law only to throw a punch that hit Law square in the nose. The whole bar broke into chaos. The Heart's crew started shouting, Sanji was making his way over. 

"Hey!" Luffy shouted, over everyone, his concur's haki all but shook the building. It didn't faze Law or Zoro a bit. Law pushed Zoro back and Zoro stumbled into a table, knocking it, and all that it bared, onto the floor. Zoro charged at Law, and both of them went flying over the bar, almost into the bartender. 

"That's it!" The bartender pulled a transponder snail from beneath the counter. 

"Those are my friends!" Luffy snapped, grabbing at the snail. 

"Luffy, let it be," Sanji grabbed Luffy's arm before he could stop the bartender. The guy made the call. Law punched Zoro in the eye. Zoro threw Law onto the bar. Punching him one, two, three times. 

Law rolled to the other side and took a few steps back. Blood dripped from his nose. "That all you got Pirate Hunter!?" Law taunted. Zoro jumped over the bar and charged at Law again. 

"Room." Law's room engulfed the bar and Zoro was traded in for a table. Zoro crashed directly into a wall. 

"Why'd you do that?" Luffy shouted at the bartender. 

"Luffy, he's just doing his job, it's not his fault his bar is full of dumbasses," Nami said. 

"He didn't have to go and call the guards, now they're both gunna get arrested!" 

"Don't worry about it kid, bar fights happen all the time. They'll be held overnight and released in the morning _if_ someone comes to get them," the bartender explained. 

"Trafalgar, you low life bastard!" Zoro growled. 

"If I'm a lowlife, what the hell does that make you?" Law retorted. Zoro threw a table at Law. It stopped mid-air and fell to the ground. 

"Stop hiding behind your devil fruit you fucking coward!" Zoro yelled from across the from. 

"Devil Fruit users, of course, entitled bastards," the bartender muttered. The bar door burst open and guards filled into the room. 

"The dark-haired one's a devil fruit user," the bartender warned. One of the guards pulled out something that looked a lot like a gun. 

"Hey!"Luffy shouted, marching over to the guards. "Don't you use that on my friend!" 

"Luffy!" Nami yelled. "Sanji, stop him." Sanji jumped into Luffy's path. The guard shot the gun and a net fired out, engulfing Law. The room fell and objects clattered to the ground. 

"What the fuck!" Law yelled. The other guards restrained Zoro. 

"You can't just take them!" Luffy shouted. Sanji lifted Luffy onto his shoulder. 

"You heard the bartender, it'll do 'em good to sit in a cell overnight," Sanji grumbled. 

"That's our captain!" Shachi shouted, getting onto his feet to intervene. Jinbei stuck his arm out to stop him. 

"You'll only make it worse," Jinbei said. 

"Oi! Sanji!" Luffy pushed on Sanji, squirming to get away from him. 

"Luffy! Cut it out!" Sanji snapped. "Let's get back to the ship, we'll get them in the morning." 

"Hang in there Zoro!" Luffy called, outside the bar. The crews collected their weapons and went back out to the docs. The breeze was much gentler than earlier in the night and the fishing boats weren't so creeky. The Strawhats and Hearts parted to their respective ships and called it a night. 

In the meantime. Zoro was cursing out Law. 

"Shut up, you big, drunk idiot," Law muttered. He had had enough of Zoro's shouting and cursing to last a lifetime. The man really could curse like a sailor. It's not like the seastone shackles Law was in made the situation better.

Zoro fell silent, which came as a surprise to Law. Zoro was in the cell next to Law's. There would be no more fighting tonight. Zoro didn't say anything else to Law. And it wasn't very long until Law could heat Zoro snoring in the dark cell. There was no way Law was sleeping tonight. Law watched the soldiers come and go, he had drunk a fair bit last night and he could feel the headache settling between his temples. It wasn't until Law could see traces of the rising sun that sleep finally overcame him. 

Zoro woke early, maybe. He wasn't sure. He could hear talking but the words were hard to focus on over the hangover he had. Zoro may have a high tolerance for booze, but he had greatly overestimated it last night and he had a blurry memory of whatever the hell had happened. He knew he got into a fight with Law, but he hadn't a clue what it was over, and had no idea where he was. A cell of some sort. 

It was dark, only a window on the opposite end of the building. A window Zoro could only see as a result of an open door. There was also a desk Zoro could see, or part of one anyway. There were people speaking there, guards Zoro assumed. 

"-Surgeon of Death-" the familiar name caught Zoro's attention but that's about all Zoro caught. Then, "-Strawhat Luffy-" Shit. If they knew who they were, that couldn't be good. 

"Law," Zoro muttered. Just that made his head pulse. Still, Zoro moved closer to Law's cell. He was leaning against the wall of the building and the bars that separated their cells, asleep. Zoro grabbed Law's shoulder and gave it a shake. "Law." 

"Hm?" Law mumbled, adjusting his hat and stretching out his legs. 

"I think they know who we are now," Zoro said. 

"What?" 

"The guard mentioned the name on your bounty, and Luffy's," Zoro explained. 

"Shit," Law murmured. Zoro nodded, thought Law didn't see him. He had his back to Zoro. 

"What are we going to do?" 

"I don't know," Law replied, he shifted, sitting up a bit more. "I can't use my powers, and neither of us has our swords..." Law trailed off. Thinking. 

They were screwed. 

* * *

"Luffy, there are marines in the harbor," Robin said, she had just come down from the crow's nest. 

"We'd better hurry and go get Zoro and Law then," Nami said. 

"Oh yeah!" Luffy declared. Usopp gave him a skeptical look.

"How do you forget your boyfriend is in jail?" Usopp asked. 

"Let's go get them!"

"Make sure to get Bepo before you go," Nami said. Luffy nodded and left the ship. Luffy found the _Polar Tang_ docked a little way down the docs from the _Thousand Sunny._ He banged on the door that led into the submarine. 

"What the hell!?" Shachi answered the door looking tired and annoyed. 

"I'm going to get Torao and Zoro," Luffy stated. 

"Oh, shit," Shachi muttered. "Right, guess I'll go with you then." Shachi stepped out and closed the door. 

"Nami said we should hurry since there's a Marine ship coming into the harbor," Luffy stated, already leaving the submarine. 

"A Marine ship!?" Shachi's eye widened and his eyebrows rose. 

"Uh-huh, let's go." Luffy and Shachi made their way to the guard's station. The little town was quiet, almost too quiet. No kids playing outside, very few people hustling between sales stands. It was the quietest Luffy had ever seen a port town. A few directions and turnarounds later, Shachi and Luffy found the guards station. 

"Hello?" Luffy called as he walked in, Shachi right behind him. A guard came from another room, closing the door behind him. She wore the same long coat the guards were wearing last night, so the assumption wasn't a bad one.

"Can I help you?"

"We're here to get our friends," Luffy said. 

"We're they arrested?" She asked.

"Yeah, those two dumbasses just drank a little too much last night and got into a fight," Sahchi spoke up before Luffy could. "We're not from here and we're supposed to be leaving the harbor in a few hours." 

"They were arrested, that means they'll be stuck here, from the damage they caused at the bar, it'll be until they can pay it back." 

"That's no-" Shachi elbowed Luffy's side. 

"Money's not a problem Ma'am, how much?" 

"They're bounties worth," the woman said with a smug grin. "And his." 

"No way in hell!" Luffy snapped. "Where are they?" 

"Luffy!" That was Zoro's voice, it came from the other side of the door. Luffy walked up to the guard that stood between him and the door. 

"Get the hell outta my way," Luffy challenged. 

"Hey, Strawhat, you wouldn't punch a woman-"

"If she doesn't get outta my way I will," Luffy snapped. 

"You're not going anywhere, Monkey D. Luffy," the woman said. She pulled a gun from her coat. Luffy smirked.

"That won't work." She shot the gun and is burrowed into Luffy's arm. Stretching out his skin and ricocheting into the wall behind her.

"Devil Fruit user?" She asked. her cocky disposition fell and she took a step back. Luffy moved to step around her but she stopped him. 

"That's my first mate you have in there, now _move!_ " Luffy's demand was so intense, so _demanding_ Shachi fought the urge to move from where he stood. 

"Your tricks don't work on me, demon." She stuck her nose in the air and pulled that cocky demeanor back together. Luffy pushed past her. She moved to attack Luffy. 

Shachi hit the back of her neck, he may be without a bounty, but that doesn't mean he was someone to ignore. She dropped to the ground on her hands and knees, shit, he didn't hit her hard enough. Shachi did it again before she could get back up.

"Thanks," Luffy said, glancing back as he went on into the room. 

"My captain's in there too," Shachi said. He followed Luffy. 

"Zoro!" Luffy called. 

"Here, Luf," Zoro said from the cell. Luffy ran over to it. 

"Are you okay?" Luffy asked. Zoro got to his feet and met Luffy at the door to his cell. 

"Captain!" Shachi yelled, running into the room too. Zoro and Luffy ignored him.

"I'm fine, no thanks to you leaving me in a cell all night." Luffy stuck his hand through the bars and grabbed Zoro's.

"Nami said I'd make it worse!" Luffy argued. 

"Uh-huh, just get me outta here." 

"I guess we need keys for that." 

"One step ahead of you," Law said, motioning to Shachi who was re-entering the room with a set of keys in hand. Zoro and Luffy were so focused on each other, the didn't even notice Shachi or Law. Shachi Unlocked Law's cell before tossing the keys to Luffy. Luffy let Zoro out and didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Zoro. 

"There are Marines in the harbor," Shachi told Law. 

"In that case, we should get out of here, I'm too hungover to deal with Marines today," Law said. "Coming Strawhat-ya?" 

"Yup!" Luffy chirped. He pressed a kiss to Zoro's cheek. 

* * *

Luffy pouted as he watched the island get smaller and smaller on the horizon. Zoro slipped his arm around Luffy, making Luffy jump just a little bit. 

"What's the matter?" Zoro asked he pushed Luffy's hat off and it hung around Luffy's neck. "Pouting 'cause you couldn't cause any problems?" 

"I wanted to explore the island and I didn't get to!" Luffy leaned against the _Sunny's_ railing and sighed. Eyes glued to the spec of an island. 

"So cause problems?" Zoro asked he rested his chin on Luffy's shoulder. 

"No! I just wanted to explore!" Luffy was almost whining and Zoro couldn't help but find it cute. 

"Sorry for cutting our visit short," Zoro kissed Luffy's cheek. Luffy smiled and leaned into Zoro "What did me and Law even fight about?" 

"I'm not sure, I think you were mad that he was really close to me," Luffy said. 

"Hm." Zoro wrapped his arm all the way around Luffy and hugged him close. "Well, there's always the next island."

"I still wanted to explore that one," Luffy huffed. 

"Even you can't always get what you want." Luffy turned his head to face Zoro. Luffy kissed him and Zoro tried not to smile into Luffy's lips. 

"I will when I'm the Pirate King!" Luffy declared once they parted. Zoro squeezed Luffy in his arms a bit. 

"We'll see about that." 


	6. LawLu~ Subtlety At Its Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Sosochama55555 (Wattpad)
> 
> Modern AU- Luffy took a lesson in subtlety from Robin and Nami. Poor Law doesn't have a clue what's coming his way.
> 
> Rated: Explicit
> 
> 2.7K Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Portuguese is from online translators (not just google) so if you have better translations, pls hook ya girl up cause I don't have fucking clue what im doing
> 
> Edit: I know i said this to you like a million times but thank you Jujuba for the fixes! You're amazing <3

"Torao!" Luffy sang, wrapping his arms around Law's shoulders. 

Law sighed, he was too tired for Luffy's upbeat attitude right now. His shift at the hospital had just dragged on and on. Seeming to have no end in sight. Now he just wanted to exist in silence and recover from the day. The rain that spattered outside the kitchen window was enough to warrant a quiet evening. Luffy kissed Law's cheek.

"How was your day?" He asked, his voice far too cheerful.

"Long," Law muttered. "Exhausting."

"Awe, my poor Torao," Luffy mumbled, pressing another kiss to Law's cheek. He ran his hands over Law's shoulders and down his chest. Law raised his brow at the action. Luffy pressed another kiss to Law's cheek.

"Need any help _relaxing_?" Luffy asked, biting Law's ear lobe, flicking the gold rings with his tongue.

Was Luffy being subtle? Surely not... with the way Luffy was touching Law, it was hard to tell. But the way he said relaxing... no. Luffy was anything but subtle. If he wanted something, he simply said so. Even sex.

Luffy kissed just below Law's ear and brought his hand up to the tie that still hung around Law's neck. Luffy pulled it loose.

Luffy _was_ being subtle. This was new. Or Law was just thinking too much...

"What, exactly, are you implying, Love?" Law asked, deciding he couldn't figure it out. Luffy undid the knot Law's tie was in and pulled it off of Law.

Luffy frowned. "Did I do something wrong?"

_What?_

"What?" Law looked over at Luffy.

"I was trying to be subtle! I did what Nami and Robin said-

" _What?"_ Law repeated, a little concerned now. Nami and Robin said what?

"I went to Nami and Vivi's today, and Robin was there. Robin was telling Nami that you're the type of person that enjoys stuff more when it's subtle," Luffy explained. "I didn't know what that meant, so they told me and I wanted to try it so they told me a bunch of stuff I could do."

"Oh," Law muttered. It bothered Law how spot-on the girls were. How the hell would those two know _that_ about him? But Luffy had done that really well. It was worrisome

"What did I do wrong?" Luffy asked.

"Nothing, that was perfect..." Law muttered. "You're just never subtle, so I wasn't sure." Would Law really have to deal with Luffy being sporadically subtle now? Luffy was already a mess to figure out, this just added to all of it.

"Okay, then let me try again, don't move!" Luffy declared. What? Luffy walked away from Law.

"Torao!" Luffy called, wrapping his arms around Law's shoulders from behind the couch...again. "How was your day?" Okay, this was weird...whatever. Law knew it was far easier to go along with Luffy's antics.

"Long, exhausting," Law said. Luffy kissed Law's cheek.

"Awe, my poor Torao," Luffy murmured, kissing along Law's jaw and running his hands down Law's chest and tugging on the buttons of his shirt. That felt nice...

"Need any help _relaxing?"_ The way Luffy said that last word this time was so sensual, maybe it just seemed that way to Law because now he knew exactly what Luffy was implying. Law took one of Luffy's hands and kissed the back of it.

"Why don't you come to this side of the couch and do just that?"

Luffy walked around the couch, keeping his hand on Law's shoulder as he did. Luffy straddled Law's lap in an uncharacteristically graceful manner.

Law wasn't sure what the hell was going on but he was enjoying it. Luffy undid the top buttons of Law's shirt, just enough to be able to kiss Law's neck. Law was definitely enjoying this.

Law's hands fell to Luffy's hips and he pulled Luffy a closer. Luffy rolled those hips and hummed into Law's skin.

God, that's good.

Luffy pulled away, Law grabbed the front of Luffy's tanktop and pull him into a kiss, biting his lip. Law closed his eyes and relished in Luffy's taste and the building friction caused by Luffy's grinding.

"Mmm," Law hummed and slid his hand under Luffy's shirt. Oh, Law was getting hard fast. Luffy kept undoing the buttons of Law's shirt. Law moved his hands to Luffy's ass. Luffy moaned into Law's lips.

Luffy pushed Law's shirt off Law's shoulders and dropped it on the floor. Luffy pulled away and looked down at Law's chest.

"I love your tattoos." Luffy dragged his hands down Law's chest.

"So you've said, many, many times," Law replied, wanting to get Luffy undressed sooner rather than later.

"Well, I really like them," Luffy stated, resting his elbows on Law's shoulders. Law took hold of the hem of Luffy's shirt.

"Now you only like them?" Law asked, pulling Luffy's shirt off.

"I like them, I love them, I love you!" Luffy grinned while Law undid Luffy's pants.

Law smirked and gave Luffy a quick kiss. "Love you too." Luffy ran his hands through Law's hair, tugging on it lightly and kissing Law.

"Babe, we're gunna need lube," Law pulled away and reminded Luffy.

"I got it," Luffy said. Luffy climbed off Law's lap and strode down the hall to his and Law's bedroom.

Law wasn't entirely sure what to do with himself, so he patiently waited for Luffy's return. Luffy didn't take very long. He dropped the bottle onto the couch. Law pulled Luffy close to him by the loops on his pants. Luffy rested his knee on the couch, between Law's legs.

Law ran his hands up Luffy's bareback and Luffy shifted as if to return to Law's lap.

"Just a second, Love." Law kissed Luffy's stomach, just under his navel and pulled on the shorts Luffy wore that were already undone at the zipper.

Luffy's shorts and underwear fell to the floor around Luffy's ankles. Law took a moment to just admire Luffy and how gorgeous he was. Law slid his hands down Luffy's sides and to his hips, pulling him closer. Until Luffy was straddling him again.

"You're so hot," Law murmured, moving his hands from Luffy's hips to his ass and squeezing it. Luffy whined quietly and brought his hands down to Law's waistband, tugging them down. Law pushed himself up off the couch a bit to help Luffy out. And like that, his pants met the floor too.   
Luffy settled back into Law's lap, trailing his fingers over Law's skin, his shoulders and chest. 

Luffy's eyes met Law's. Law's eyes that looked like liquid silver. Luffy adored Law's eyes, nearly as much as the man's tattoos. Luffy smiled and kissed Law. Law hugged Luffy to him and-wow, being pressed up against Law's body like this was hot

Luffy loved the feeling of Law's skin on his. The closeness, the warmth, all of it. Luffy rolled his hips against Law. The feeling gripped his very core, filled Luffy with impatient anticipation for what he knew Law would be doing to him. Luffy broke their kiss only to moan. It was a thrilling noise that Law lavished in. 

"Do that again, Love," Law said, with his voice low, a tone reserved for sex, reserved for Luffy. Law pulled on Luffy's hips, making their grinding all that more intense, all the more arousing. Like clockwork, Luffy moaned. "Yeah, that's it." 

Law pulled Luffy close again, Luffy hadn't even realized they moved apart, and their erection rubbed together just right. Such a stimulating movement left Luffy gasping, he closed his eyes, letting his head fall against Law's shoulder. Still, he kept grinding-fuck, it was so good, how couldn't he? 

"Ah, Torao- Coração-" Luffy's words turned to absolute jargon as he moaned. Law hummed and reached for the lube Luffy had discarded. A good thing too, Luffy wasn't sure how much more of this he could take without coming. Law captured Luffy's lips in a kiss, he tugged on Luffy's hips, encouraging him to keep grinding and sucked on his lower lip. Luffy breathed through his nose and whimpered against Law's lips. 

Law wrapped his arms around Luffy, dragging his hand down the arch of his lover's back, the lube in the other. Law opened the bottle up and squeezed it into his hand, unbeknownst to the younger man in his lap. Their lips parted and Law kissed Luffy's neck, gliding his tongue over Luffy's warm skin. Luffy sighed and clutched Law's shoulders. 

Law coated his fingers in the lube, with his clean hand, he squeezed Luffy ass and spread his cheeks just enough to push the first digit into Luffy. 

"Fuck, Torao!" Luffy gasped at the action. He hadn't been expecting it after all. Law slipped another finger in, the first two were always easy with Luffy. Law spread his fingers, opening Luffy up and stretching his tight hole. "Mm, Baby." 

Luffy moaned into Law's ear. The feeling of Law's fingers was just too much, Luffy felt as if he might just come then and there. And Law was still kissing his neck, biting at his skin. Marking Luffy as _his._

And fuck Luffy loved that. Luffy loved letting other people know he belonged to Law and just Law. Law spread his fingers again, Luffy moaned. 

"You sound so turned-on," Law commented, laying a kiss just under Luffy's jaw. Luffy really couldn't respond even if he wanted to, Law added a third finger and Luffy dug his nails into Law's skin. Law tilted his head back and moaned. Luffy peppered Law's shoulders and collar in kisses. Law spread Luffy open even more. Luffy dragged his nails down Law's shoulders. 

"God, Torao, -ahh," Law didn't give Luffy much of an option in forming sentences. "Por favor-" Luffy's words became incomprehensible as Law slid his fingers out of Luffy's tight, hot, wet, ass. 

"What was that?" Law asked, unable to stop the smug smirk from playing on his lips. Luffy opened his mouth to speak and Law slid those sinful fingers back into Luffy. 

"Oh, fuck!" Was all that left Luffy's mouth. Well, the only words Law could understand before Luffy slipped into his native tongue. "Eu só quero o seu pau!" Luffy moaned again while Law thrust his fingers in and out of Luffy. Making Luffy forget English really only aided in stroking Law's ego. 

Law pulled his fingers out of Luffy and found the bottle of lube, adding more to his hand. "Turn around, Love." Luffy kissed Law's lips and did as Law asked, murmuring in a mix between Portuguese and English that Law didn't exactly understand. Once Luffy stopped moving and shifting, Law coated his dick with the lube that was in his palm and kissed Luffy's shoulder. Law hummed quietly to the stroking his own hand did. 

"Torao," Luffy sighed when Law nibbled at his skin. "Coração." Law wrapped an arm around Luffy and pulled him a little close before pushing his hard dick into Luffy. Luffy moaned, leaning against Law and letting his head fall onto Law's shoulder. 

Shit, Law was just so big and so much. Law ran his hands down Luffy's stomach and wrapped his long fingers around Luffy's hard cock. Luffy whimpered and held onto Law's forearm. Law stroked Luffy dick and his entire body tenses with the immediate pleasure it brought. 

Luffy gasped and his eyes fluttered shut. "Fuck, that feels so- ahh," Luffy moaned. "-bom." 

"Mhm," Law muttered. Luffy shifted his weight ever so slightly and Law moved his hands to Luffy hips. gazing at the curve of Luffy's back as Luffy started to ride him. 

"Mm, shit babe, you're so tight," Law muttered. Law's eyes move further down, to Luffy ass bouncing on his cock. It was an outright stunning sight. "So fucking sexy too." 

Luffy moaned and Law squeezed his ass. "Oh, fuck!" Law slid his hands back up the curves of Luffy's hips, his fingers dragging over Luffy's muscles.

"Ah, that's it, babe, you're doing great, perfect," Law muttered. Law wrapped his arms around Luffy pressing his hand to Luffy's chest. Luffy moaned and Law took a moment just to listen to him and how amazing he sounded. Law kissed the back of Luffy's shoulder. His neck and jaw.

"Lay on the couch, Love," Law murmured against Luffy's ear.

"O quê?"

"I want you on the sofa," Law repeated.

"Oh." Law slid out of Luffy as he moved onto the couch, laying on his back. Law leaned over Luffy, his eyes wandered over Luffy's body. Luffy hooked his legs around Law hips.

Law pushed his dick back into Luffy, and the smaller man moaned, tipping his head back and arching his back as Law pounded into him. "Você é tão bom."

Law laid kisses all over Luffy's collar and neck between his own pants and moans. Law caught Luffy's lips in a kiss. Though their kiss was hardly sustainable with their panting and moaning and movement. 

"God- Torao right there!" Luffy gasped and trembled underneath Law. "Mais, mais," Luffy whimpered, tears welling in his eyes. 

"You alright, there?" Law asked with a cocky smirk that Luffy would have loved to wipe off his stupid, beautiful, face. 

"Fuck you," Luffy gritted as Law hit that spot again that made Luffy melt, sent tingling to his toes, and made his eyes roll back. Luffy felt Law's lips against his neck again. Fuck, Law was amazing. Really amazing. 

"Damn, you're gorgeous," Law muttered. Luffy couldn't take much more of this. There was that familiar build-up that was growing more and more intense. Shit, Luffy could hardly think. 

"I'm gunna come," Luffy panted out. 

"In that case..." The next thing Luffy knew, Law's hand was wrapped around his throbbing dick, stroking his with his thrusts. Luffy slid his hand up Law's back and dug his nails into Law's skin. Law bit Luffy's ear before speaking. "Come for me." 

"Caralho!" Luffy shouted before arching his back and moaned against Law's ear. Law hummed and kissed Luffy's neck again. Luffy came onto his stomach, moaning and trembling.

"Just a little longer, Love," Law murmured, still pounding small moans and grunts out of Luffy, only stopping when he came. Filling Luffy up. Luffy whimpered as Law pulled out of him completely and Luffy. unwrapped his legs from around Law. Without a word, Law kissed down Luffy's chest. 

"Torao?" Luffy muttered, his breathing heavy. Luffy felt Law's tongue on his stomach. "What are you-" Luffy looked down at Law and blushed when he met Law's eyes. Law stared Luffy down and dragged his tongue up Luffy's stomach, lapping up the come. 

Wow, that was hot. 

Law licked Luffy's stomach again. 

"You're so weird," Luffy mumbled, his head falling back onto the couch. 

"What? You made a mess, _someone_ had to clean it," Law said. There was his tongue again. Law kissed back up Luffy's chest and his collar, his neck. 

"Bed?" Luffy nodded. 

"Carry me?" 

"Mhm." Luffy wrapped his arms around Law's neck and his legs around Law's waist. Laws arms were around his back and under his thighs. Law lifted him off the couch. Luffy buried his face into Law's neck, kissing Law as he did. 

Law lowered Luffy onto their bed. Luffy untucked the blankets from where Law had fastened them that morning and stalked back towards the door. 

"Where are you going!? Come cuddle with me!" 

"I'm just turning off the light," Law clicked his tongue and made his way back to Luffy. Luffy outstretched his arms towards Law as he got into bed. 

"You are such a child sometimes," Law muttered.

"That sound really bad since we just had sex, Torao," Luffy snickered.

"Shut up," Law grumbled, settling into bed and under the covers with Luffy in his arms, snuggled up to Law's side. 

"Eu te amo," Luffy muttered. Law may not be able to speak Portuguese, but he had spent enough time being married to Luffy to know a few of Luffy's favorite phrases. 

"Love you too," Law kissed the top of Luffy's head. "Meu bem." 


	7. Zosan~ Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info: Tea-Break (wattpad) requested some Top! Sanji for Zosan so here we are
> 
> In-universe drabble Zoro and Sanji had a secret bet going, and well, this is the result. (Some Lawlu at the end.) 
> 
> Rated Explicit
> 
> 1.1K words

Sanji ran his hand through Zoro's short green hair while Zoro left kisses on his collar.

"You're amazing you shitty cook," Zoro murmured. Zoro was laying on Sanji's chest after some pretty great sex, at least in Sanji's opinion. Zoro seemed to think so too if that praise was anything to consider. 

"'Bout time you figured that out," Sanji scoffed. 

"Mhm," Zoro hummed bitting Sanji. Hard enough to leave marks on his skin.

Zoro expected some sort of retaliation. What he didn't expect Sanji to _moan._ But Sanji did, a long one at that. 

"Oh shit, what was that, cook?" Zoro snickered, biting on Sanji skin again to hear that sweet, sweet moan. "You didn't tell me about _this_ kink."

"Fuck off," Sanji was flustered and his blush traveled down his neck. Zoro shifted on top of Sanji bitting the cook's neck and collar, earning gorgeous moans from the blond.

"Hey, dickhead, we had a deal!" Sanji snapped.

"Mhm," Zoro hummed. He pinned Sanji's hands to the floor of the Sunny's crow's nest and kissed his lips, moaning into them. Making Sanji moan into his.

"Marimo!" Sanji snapped, pulling away from Zoro and pushing the swordsman onto his back. Zoro smirked. 

"Go on then, top me," Zoro dared with an air of arrogance that made Sanji want to kick him. Sanji shifted, straddling Zoro's naked body underneath him. Zoro slid his hands up Sanji's bare thighs and resting at Sanji's hips.

"Well, when you sit like that all I'm thinking is that you're gunna ride me," Zoro smirked, grabbed Sanji's ass and making him yelp.

"Fuck off," Sanji growled. Zoro gave his ass a squeeze again. He sat up and brought Sanji closer to him. Zoro kissed Sanji's neck and moaned for him.

"C' mon babe, if you let me keep going I'll have to ruin you."

"Fuck off," Sanji repeated, pushing Zoro down on his back and kissing him. Sanji pushed his leg between Zoro's and pressed his thigh against Zoro's crotch. Zoro hummed into Sanji's lips.

Sanji rocked his hips against Zoro's and pulled away from his lips. Sanji pinned Zoro's hands-down and kissed along his jaw and neck. 

"Cook," Zoro moaned. Sanji bit Zoro. 

"That's not my name," he muttered into Zoro's ear. 

"You little shit," Zoro muttered. Sanji bit Zoro again and he moaned. 

"Still not my name," Sanji muttered. Sanji rolled his hips, pressing hard against Zoro and sucking on his skin. 

"Oh, fuck-"Zoro groaned. "Sanji." The name left Zoro's lips in a sigh. Sanji smirked and sat back on his haunches. He got between Zoro's legs, pushing them apart and Zoro let him. 

"You're lucky we had a deal," Zoro muttered. 

"Mhm," Sanji hummed, admiring the view Zoro gave him Sanji ran his hands up the inside of Zoro's thighs and wrapped his fingers around Zoro's cock. Zoro let out a shaky breath.

Zoro moaned from the back of his throat as Sanji pumped Zoro's dick. Sanji smirked. Seeing Zoro just open to Sanji like this was not something Sanji got all that often. Usually, it was Zoro pounding in him and Zoro leaving hickeys all over his skin. Zoro stretching him out and making him moan.

But Sanji won the stupid bet and Zoro was _his_ for the whole night. 

"Fuck- Sanji," Zoro gasped and his cock only got harder and harder in Sanji's hand. Sanji leaned forward and took Zoro into his mouth. Zoro moaned and reached for Sanji's hair. Tangling his fingers into the blond mess. Sanji hummed as Zoro's cock hit the back of his throat, he knew exactly how much Zoro liked that. 

Zoro arched his back just a bit and Sanji pushed Zoro flat against the floor, pulling away from Zoro's crotch. 

Sanji pushed Zoro's legs a bit further apart and brought Zoro closer. 

"You still wet and open for me?" Sanji asked, tilting his head and pushing his first two fingers into Zoro's tight ass. 

"Fuck off," Zoro moaned. Sanji spread his fingers a bit and Zoro gasped, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. Sanji didn't spend much time preparing Zoro, he was already prepared. This was round 2 after all. 

Sanji hummed as he pushed into Zoro. So hot and tight. God, Sanji loved this. Sanji leaned over Zoro. 

"How do you do this all the time?" Zoro muttered. 

"You know it feels good after you get used to it," Sanji said, stroking Zoro's cock again, a little to hear him moan, a little to give him something else to think about other than Sanji's dick intruding his ass. Sanji shifted just a bit and slowly pulled out of Zoro. Gripping his thighs and thrusting back into him. Zoro moaned. Sanji watched Zoro squeeze his eyes shut and couldn't help but relish int he sight. 

Who else got to see Roronoa Zoro so vulnerable after all? 

Sanji moaned as he pounded into Zoro, running his hands up the outside of Zoro's thighs and sides. Then over his chest. Zoro tried to suppress his moans but he did a shit job at it. Which only made Sanji enjoy the moment all the more. 

"Fuck!" Zoro moaned, arching his back, panting in shaky breaths. Yeah, _Sanji_ did that to Zoro. No one else. Sanji took a little too much pride in that. 

"Fuck, Marimo, you feel so good," Sanji muttered and Zoro really did feel amazing around Sanji's cock. Zoro only moaned in response. If only Sanji could take a photo of the face Zoro made. 

"What was -" Zoro moaned, "-that?" 

"Huh?" Sanji stopped thrusting and his dick did _not_ appreciate that. 

"It looked like Law's room-" Zoro didn't finish, Law and Luffy appeared just a few feet from them in front of Sanji. 

"What the fuck?" Zoro hissed. Looking up to see what was going on. 

Law and Luffy were in the middle of a very heated make-out session and working on undressing each other. Damn, Sanji kinda wished he had Law's power now, that shit would be convenient for a lot of things. 

But wait, that means...

"I fucking told you, shit cook!" Zoro snapped. Luffy and Law jumped apart. Oh god, this was going to be awkward. "I won the bet!" 

"Hi, Sanji!" Luffy said, _giggling._ "And Zoro!" Sanji's blush ran down his neck. 


	8. KidLu~ Race You!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some kidlu! hope you like it~
> 
> Kid and Luffy just being domestic boyfriends. (bc I don't see enough of that)
> 
> Rated: Teen
> 
> 1.1k words

"Race you!" Luffy shouted, bolting under Kid's arm through the elevator doors of their apartment building. 

"I have the keys, you little shit!" Kid snapped, running after Luffy anyway. Kid was careful not to disturb the take out he was carrying. 

Luffy reached the door first, that was only because he had a head start. Kid would have won otherwise. Luffy clapped the number on the door just before Kid got there. 

Kid set his hands on the door the take out bag hanging from the handle off Kid's wrist and Luffy trapped between his arms. Luffy turned to face Kid, leaning back against their apartment door. 

"I win!" Luffy chirped with a shit-eating grin. Kid rolled his eyes. 

"'Cause you play dirty," Kid argued. 

"Nuh-uh," Luffy hummed, still with that damned grin. Luffy rested his arms on Kids shoulders. "You're just slow!" 

"You said 'race you' while you were already running!" Kid retorted. 

"See, you're slow," Luffy insisted. Kid rolled his eyes again and brought his hands to Luffy's waist. 

"Or you're just a little shit," Kid decided. He tilted Luffy's chin up and kissed him. It was short but sweet, there was no need for a make-out session in the hall when their apartment was on the other side of the door they were standing in front of. 

Luffy smiled as they parted. "Can we go in now, I'm hungry and that smells good." Luffy glanced at the bag that was still hanging off Kids wrist. 

"I need to get to the lock," Kid stated. 

"Oh," Luffy let go of Kid and moved out of the way while Kid unlocked their apartment. Once it was open, Luffy took the bag from Kid and ran inside. 

"Don't open that yet!" Kid shouted, chasing after Luffy and kicking the door shut behind them, making it slam. 

Kid got to the kitchen just in time to catch Luffy pealing the lid of the orange chicken open. Luffy grabbed a fork from the drying rack and was about to stick it into the to-go box when Kid wrapped his arm around Luffy with one hand and caught Luffy's wrist with the other. 

"Hey!" 

"I told you to wait," Kid grumbled. 

"My stomach waits for no one!" Luffy declared trying to free his wrist from Kid's grasp. "Not even me!" Luffy's voice was strained as he tried to fight Kid. 

"Wait for me to at least get some plates, you cow."

"Why? That just makes more dishes, we can just eat it out of the box. Luffy took the fork with his other hand and stabbed it into a piece of chicken before Kid could do anything. Luffy had a point there. 

Luffy held the fork up, offering the chicken to Kid. He leaned his head back against Kid's chest, looking up at him, 

"I can even share, see?" Kid rolled his eyes and took the bite. 

"You're just good at getting what you want," Kid said after he finished chewing his food. He kissed Luffy cheek. Kid took the box, closed it, grabbed the bag with the rest of their food and took it to the living room. Kid didn't forget to grab a fork on his way. 

"Kid!"

"You said no plates," Kid replied, sitting down on the couch that was cluttered with clothing. Some from laundry done last week, some from Kid or Luffy throwing clothes aside as they got home. And sometimes from, well other things. 

Kid set the food on the coffee table that was littered with paper, mostly mail. Junk, bills, and everything in between. 

Yeah, their apartment could use some cleaning up. 

Luffy plopped on the couch next to Kid and dug the remote out from between the cushions it always fell between. Luffy clicked on the TV while Kid opened up the box of fried wontons and the smaller container of white rice. 

Luffy abandoned the couch and demoted to the floor between the couch and table. Kid frowned and joined Luffy on the floor with a sigh. 

"Awe, did you want to cuddle on the couch?" Luffy asked, leaning against Kid's shoulder. 

Kid scoffed. "Hardly." He put his arm around Luffy's shoulders and dug into the food in front of him.

"We can later, here we're closer to the food!" 

"If you want," Kid agreed casually. Luffy surfed through the channels until he found something interesting. Kid didn't have a clue what it was, but when Luffy switched to the channel there was a badass explosion that caught his attention. 

When they were done eating, Kid and Luffy did move up to the couch, slouched in a position terrible for their postures. Luffy snuggled against Kid's side and wrapped his arms around Kid's torso. While they were relaxing, Luffy had taken to pushing Kid's shirt up and tracing the scars that traveled from his face down to his stomach. Kid kept his arm around Luffy, his hand resting at Luffy's hip. 

"Kid," Luffy muttered, shifting and looking up at Kid, still staying close to him. 

"Hm?" Kid hummed, turning his attention form the TV to Luffy. Luffy smiled up at Kid. 

"I love you!" Luffy declared. Kid blushed and looked away. It didn't matter how many times Luffy said it, Kid always got flustered. Just... the way he said it was so... _real._ It always caught Kid off guard. 

"Love you too," Kid muttered because he knew how happy it made Luffy. And he really did love Luffy, he just _hated_ saying it. Luffy smiled wider, there it was. Luffy shifted a bit before he climbed into Kids lap, nearly giving Kid a charlie horse in the process. 

Luffy straddled Kid's lap. Kid smirked and brought Luffy in a bit closer to him. 

"Comfortable?" Kid tilted his head. Luffy nodded. Kid slipped his hand up under Luffy's shirt. Luffy took a sharp breath. Kid only smirked at Luffy and kissed him. Kid bit Luffy lip and slid his hands further up Luffy's shirt. 

Luffy opened his mouth and Kid went for it. And Luffy melted into their kiss and Kid loved it. Then again Luffy always melted when it came to kissing. Unless he was trying to get Kid riled up, that was a different story. 

Luffy hummed against Kid's lips, tangling his finger in Kid's hair. Luffy pressed his body against Kid's and Kid was reminded just how small Luffy was.

Really, he was tiny against Kid's much bulkier build. Luffy pulled away, only far enough for their lips to be apart and not a bit more of space. 

"Sex?" Luffy asked, with his eye's half-lidded. Luffy dragged his hands down Kid's shoulders and chest.

"Well, babe, when you ask like that how can I say no?" Kid cocked his head and pulled Luffy shirt off. "What are we doing, you want something dirty and kinky?" 

Kid made a point of squeezing Luffy's ass. "Something slower?"

"Shishi, surprise me!" Luffy smiled.

Kid smirked. "I'll make you regret saying that." 


End file.
